Until my dying day
by MissRosalie
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett humanos son novios de toda la vida. Cuando se casan un terrible accidente cambia sus vidas para siempre, sobre todo la de Rosalie... Humanos & Vampiros RxEm & CxE
1. El comienzo del fin

**Hola! Bueno ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO: éste será un songfic… se me ocurrió la idea de que mientras lean el capítulo vayan escuchando una canción que les recomendaré. **

**IR A YOUTUBE**

**BUSCAR "SARAH MCLACHLAN ANGEL" (es el primer video que les salga "en vivo")**

**DISFRUTAR DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rosalie's POV**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Tengo veintitrés años. Me acabo de recibir de Ingeniería en mecánica. Oficialmente llevo casada tres horas. ¿Con quién? Él es Emmett Mc Curty. Mi novio de toda la vida. Nos conocimos en la secundaria. Ambos de quince años. Éramos unos niños pero teníamos una fuerte conexión. Nos fuimos conociendo de a poco, y cuando cumplimos diecisiete, formalizamos nuestro amor. Él jugaba rugby para el colegio y yo de vez en cuando lo animaba como porrista. Fuimos una de las parejas más populares en el colegio, pero eso no era el motivo por el cual estábamos juntos. Nos amábamos con locura. Era mi primer y último amor. Luego entramos a la universidad. Él estudiaba en la facultad de literatura, mientras que yo en la de ingeniería. Estábamos a unos quince minutos de distancia, así que nos veíamos con frecuencia.

Él es mi primer mejor amigo, mi primer amor, mi primer amante. Y ahora era la flamante señora Mc Curty. No podía estar más feliz.

La boda fue increíble. Toda nuestra familia y amistades estaban presentes. Yo tomé mi hermoso cabello rubio con forma de tomate. Mi vestido blanco era el más glamoroso que había visto jamás. Mi padre era de buena situación económica así que pudimos costear todo de forma muy lujosa. Mi madre nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con mi relación con Emmett, ya que él no era de una familia muy acomodada. Pero a mi eso no me importaba. Él era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba.

La fiesta aún seguía cuando nos fuimos. Tomé mi convertible rojo, adornado con cintas blancas. Me disponía a manejar pero Emmett insistió en hacerlo él. Nos despedimos de la multitud y tomamos marcha por la carretera.

-Emmett, no puedo creer que estemos casados.

-Oh mi vida… mi sueño se hizo realidad. Te amo. – decía lanzándome un beso.

-Yo también.

Mientras decía eso se me quedó mirando. Y entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Dos grandes luces y una bocina estruendosa se hicieron presentes en ese momento. Pude ver todo como en cámara lenta. Emmett tomando el volante lo más rápido que podía, luchando por evitar chocar con el camión que teníamos en frente. Logró esquivarlo pero al momento de hacerlo caímos por un barranco. Yo no llevaba cinturón de seguridad por ende chocaba con todo, mientras el auto daba vueltas sin parar. El airbag se abrió pero no ayudó mucho. Yo salí disparada por los aires mientras que Emmett seguía en el piloto, gritando. Al menos estaba vivo. Al caer choqué con una roca que me golpeó la nuca muy fuerte. Pude sentir como el dolor se disipó y me di cuenta que mi blanco vestido estaba teñido de rojo. El auto al fin dejó de rodar. Quería levantarme y ayudar a Emmett. El carro podría explotar en cualquier momento. Yo bien sabía eso. Pero los parpados se me cerraban. El dolor me dominaba, y no podía mover un dedo.

-Rosalie – escuché su voz lejana. – Rosalie – cada vez tenía más eco.

Me permití hacerle caso a lo que mi cuerpo pedía: cerrar los ojos. Rendirme.

-Quédate conmigo amor – pude sentir su voz lejana, pero tenía el roce de su aliento sobre mi cara. Entonces me di cuenta que él no estaba lejos… la que partía era yo.

-Rosalie… - escuché su voz por última vez. Caí rendida ante ese sueño pesado. A pesar de que quería quedarme ahí para decirle que estaría bien, no podía. Ahora todo era oscuridad, y Emmett, la luz de mi neblina, ya no estaba. Y al parecer, yo tampoco.

Entonces no supe si estaba soñando o era el infierno. Si, definitivamente tenía que ser el infierno. Miles de fotos de mi vida pasaban por delante de mis ojos y se rompían solas. Muchas eran mías y de Emmett. Era como si mi vida pasase por delante de mí y se desmoronara y no pudiese hacer nada. Y cuando las fotos cesaron… llegó una nueva, que se posó frente a mí. Pero ésta no la reconocía, no la había vivido. Era una foto mía y de Emmett en la casa que habíamos comprado para vivir juntos. Teníamos en los brazos a un bebé cada uno y había una hermosa niña de unos cinco años parada al medio. Era rubia como yo pero tenía los ojos de Emmett. La foto era hermosa. Todos sonreíamos. La quería tomar para verla de más cerca. Quería esa foto… Pero no la podía alcanzar. En la oscuridad infinita, la foto se alejaba de mí. Cuando por fin pude tenerla en mis manos, empezó a incendiarse de la nada. Pero no me quemaba. Sólo me torturaba, haciéndose cenizas sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Si esto era un sueño, quería despertar ya. Si era el infierno, no tenía escapatoria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les haya gustado! se viene lo mejor aún…! **DEJEN REVIEW**


	2. Quedate conmigo

**Emmett's POV**

No se cómo pude salir del auto pero lo hice. Antes de ver que tan herido podía estar, busqué a Rose. A unos metros estaba ella, en el suelo, manchada de sangre. Tan frágil. Quería correr pero tenía una pierna lesionada. La obligué a funcionar. No importaba si quedaba cojo de por vida pero tenía que salvarla.

-Rosalie – la llamé pero no respondió – Rosalie – insistí.

Al verla así, saqué la última fuerza que me quedaba y me arrastré hacia su lugar. Tenía muchos cortes y golpes en su hermoso rostro. Su boca estaba llena de sangre y su mirada estaba perdida. Pero no estaba muerta. Tenía pulso y respiraba con dificultad.

-Quédate conmigo amor – le supliqué. Esto no podía estar pasando. Daría lo que fuera por estar yo así en lugar de ella…- Rosalie – pero entonces cerró sus ojos.

Un frío recorrió mi espalda y se posó en mi pecho. La tomé inútilmente y la abracé.

-Rosalie amor despierta…Rose…¡Rose! No me dejes sólo…aquí…sin ti…- la sacudía mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre su cara – Maldita sea despierta por favor…despierta.

La sirena de la ambulancia y los bomberos se hizo presente.

-Cayeron por el barranco. Tratamos de esquivarnos mutuamente… Creo que eran dos. – decía un tipo.

-Rose, llegaron…Rose despierta… vamos pequeña… nos vienen a salvar… - la besé para despertarla como lo había hecho cientos de veces.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Necesito dos camillas! ¡Y un equipo de resucitación! – la voz se acercaba cada vez más. – Señor, venimos por ustedes. ¿Alguien más venía en el auto?

Pero no pude responder. No quería dejar de despertar a mi esposa.

-¡Señor! – insistía el tipo, de pronto tenía sus brazos sobre los míos, zafándome del cuerpo de Rose.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡No! – pero yo estaba herido y no tenía fuerzas. Me sacó de ahí con facilidad. Luchaba inútilmente. Quería volver. Mi Rose estaba ahí tirada en el suelo muriendo…

-Posible reanimación…¡Rápido! – gritaban dos tipos acercándose al cuerpo de Rosalie.

-Sálvenla…sálvenla por favor…- rogaba mientras me subían a una camilla. Me adentraron a la ambulancia y cerraron las puertas. Recuerdo haber hecho mi último esfuerzo por escapar pero entonces mi vista se nubló.

Desperté en una sala blanca. Tan blanca que dolían los ojos. Estaba confundido. Miré por todos lados y pude identificar el hospital de Seattle. Entonces recordé todo.

-¡Rose! – intenté pararme pero una punzada fuerte en mi pierna me lo impidió. La enfermera llegó a mi lado intentando subirme de nuevo.

-Quédese quieto señor. Tiene una fractura en la rodilla.

-¡Quiero ver a Rose! – gritaba.

-Después… ahora debe descansar.

-¿Descansar? Usted está loca. ¡Rosalie! ¡Rose amor ¿dónde estás?!

-Señor debe descansar.

-Estoy bien. Sólo tráigame un maldito bastón. – dije furioso. La enfermera me hizo caso.

-Lo llevaré con el doctor. Apóyese en mí. – se compadeció la mujer y me ayudó a caminar.

-No quiero ver al doctor, quiero ver a Rose… - supliqué.

-El doctor le dirá como está. – decía amablemente. Me sentí un torpe al tratarla así.

-Gracias y disculpe por gritarle hace un momento.

Entramos en una oficina color crema pálido. Y hablando de pálidos, el doctor le ganaba a la habitación. Era el hombre más blanco que había visto jamás. Era muy rubio, y sus ojos eran extraños, de un color que nunca había visto en otro ser humano.

-Buenas noches, usted debe ser Emmett. Soy el doctor Cullen y estoy atendiendo a su mujer.

-¿Cómo está ella?...enfermera ya puede dejarme, estoy bien.

-No. Siéntate será mejor.

-No quiero sentarme. Doctor dígame cómo está Rose por favor.

-Emmett, tuvieron un accidente muy grave. Rosalie sufrió una fuerte contusión en la nuca y …

-¡¿Y qué?! – grité moviéndome y casi botando a la pobre enfermera que aún me sostenía.

-Ella está en coma. No sabemos si despertará…

Coma…esa palabra me retumbó en la cabeza, golpeándome los sesos y mis cinco sentidos. La enfermera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo doble para sostenerme.

-Vamos a la habitación. Te daré un calmante.

Estaba en shock y no pude articular una palabra. Sólo la seguí. Me senté en la cama mientras miraba la nada misma. Coma. La palabra se repetía como un eco en mi cabeza. Me recosté en la camilla, incapaz de poder seguir en pie. La mujer se disponía a inyectarme un calmante. En eso llega el doctor de nuevo.

-Yo lo hago- decía mientras le sacaba la aguja de las manos a la enfermera. Esta se fue.

Me puso un elástico en el antebrazo y lo apretó muy fuerte. Entonces me pinchó el sedante. Antes de que sacara el elástico para que la droga hiciera efecto en mí, lo tomé del brazo.

-Sálvela – fue lo que alcancé a decir antes de que el elástico fuera sacado. Entonces descansé. Y todo dolor, físico y mental, desapareció. Por ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ya saben gente!! REVIEW! O si no al log: www. Fotolog. Com/ rosemmett_mtz (sin espacios)**

**Ahí hay unos blends de la novela! Un beso**


	3. Todo es negro

**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA LEER ÉSTE CAPÍTULO: EVERYTIME (BRITNEY SPEARS) **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Emmett's POV**

Desperté de nuevo en aquella maldita sala blanca. Mi pierna estaba cubierta por un yeso y no había un bastón cerca para poder movilizarme así que me levanté como pude y me apoyé en la cama y luego en la pared. De alguna forma tenía que encontrarla.

Seguí buscando por los pasillos. Era de noche y no había nadie.

-Señor… usted no puede estar aquí. – decía una mujer detrás de mí. La ignoré y seguí avanzando como podía apoyándome en la pared. – Señor está con un yeso. Si sigue avanzando así podría ocasionarle lesiones graves.

-¡Déjeme! – grité pero sin voltear.

La mujer empezó a avanzar hacia mí y tomó mi brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros.

-La buscas ¿verdad?

La miré y noté que era la misma enfermera que me había ayudado antes.

-Si… sólo déjame verla…te lo suplico.

Ella suspiró y me guió por el resto del pasillo. Llegamos a la última habitación. La 406. Nos paramos en la puerta y antes de que yo girara la manilla ella me detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si. Gracias por traerme. Yo sigo solo.

-Esperaré acá afuera. – dijo soltando mi abrazo.

Abrí la puerta y me apoyé en la pared. Sentí inmediatamente el sonido de la máquina que medía los latidos de su corazón. Una ráfaga de alivio me recorrió. Seguí avanzando y doblé a mano derecha, en donde se encontraba la cama. Y entonces, no me pude seguir moviendo. Ella estaba conectada a tantos cables. Su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de heridas y moretones. Tenía un respirador artificial conectado a ella y el suero clavado a su brazo.

-Rose – alcancé a decir en un grito ahogado antes de caer al suelo. Mis piernas no me respondían. Empecé a hiperventilar. Esto no podía ser cierto. Mi Rose, mi esposa… ahí debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Me arrastré a la cama y me levanté como pude. De cerca era más chocante verla así. Tomé su mano y la llevé junto a mi pecho.

-Te vas a mejorar mi niña hermosa. – le besé la mano mientras mis lágrimas recorrían sus dedos – Rose tienes que vivir… vamos pequeña, abre los ojos.

Pero sus párpados no se abrieron por más que le imploré. Solté un grito de dolor que me recorrió el cuerpo y se posó en mi corazón. El pecho me dolía y estaba seguro de que no era algo físico.

-Vamos amor despierta… tenemos que estar juntos. Nuestra casa nos espera. – Apreté su mano – tenemos que tener esos pequeños gemelos que tanto quieres y a tu mini princesa. Vamos Rose… debemos morir juntos, viejitos… No así… no ahora. Rose…- no aguanté más y el llanto se apoderó de mí.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y se acercó a mí.

-Vamos…

Me dejé arrastrar de nuevo por ella, pero sin despegar la vista de mi Rose.

-Te amo – le susurré a mi esposa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez afuera caminé como un zombie. Las lágrimas no cesaron en ningún momento.

-Tranquilo Emmett… ella podría despertar. Ten fe.

Sus palabras trataban de animarme pero no podía tener fe. No después de verla así. Ahora todo era negro para mí. Sentía un dolor desgarrador en mi pecho que no me dejaba en paz. Esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría me invadía poco a poco. Quería que despertara, pero no tenía fe en que eso iba a pasar. Me sentí como un gran idiota. Yo más que nadie debía confiar en Dios y la ciencia, pero ahora todo era negro…todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

JAJAJA amores no se preocupen… a los review q me piden que no mate a Rose.. respiren tranquilos… ES TODO LO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR! 


	4. Mi infierno

**TEMA RECOMENDADO PARA ÉSTE CAPÍTULO: (copien lo siguiente en youtube) **

**Titanic- Titanic Symphony**

**(la primera que les salga)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Emmett's POV**

Creí que al verla me sentiría mejor, pero la imagen de ella en esa cama, me destrozaba el alma. Cerraba los ojos y sólo la veía a ella. Las imágenes del accidente se me repetían en la mente, torturándome. Culpándome.

-Tiene visitas. – me avisó la enfermera de turno.

-No quiero ver a nadie.

Pero mis palabras no sirvieron de nada. La madre de Rosalie se asomó por la puerta y caminó con su aire de grandeza y hostilidad.

-Déjenos solos. – le ordenó a la enfermera pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Una vez solos se acercó a la cama y miró mi yeso detenidamente por todo un minuto. Luego me miró a los ojos, muy seria.

-Un yeso…- y guardó silencio por otro minuto más mirando a la ventana – y ella está muriendo.

-Señora—

-¡Un yeso imbécil! ¡Ella está en coma y tú sólo tienes un maldito yeso! – me gritó.

-Ella se pondrá bien…- susurré.

-Tú deberías estar ahí… no ella. Nunca fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para Rosalie.

Y era cierto. Yo era un joven de pocos recursos. Todo lo que tuve lo gané por las becas de deporte. En cambio Rosalie siempre tuvo dinero gracias a su padre, que mantuvo económicamente a su familia, pero que nunca estuvo presente.

-¡Yo la amo señora!- le respondí finalmente.

-Eso no es suficiente. ¿Cómo pensabas mantenerla? ¿Con el sueldito de un profesor de literatura?

Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Siempre intentaba emparejarla con tipos adinerados. Pero ninguno la llegaría a amar ni la octava parte de lo que yo lo hacía.

-¡Usted nunca la quiso! ¡Admítalo señora Hale! Usted sólo quería que ella se casara con algún tipo adinerado para que pudiera mantenerla por siempre…

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar lo que siento por mi hija?

-¡Me atrevo! Puedo asegurarle que ni su padre está acá. Está más preocupado de la bolsa que de lo que pueda pasarle a su hija. Y usted… ¡ni siquiera sabía reconocer cuando su hija estaba triste! ¡Yo la conozco mejor que usted!

Nuestros gritos por supuesto llamaron la atención del personal del hospital. Dos enfermeras llegaron corriendo a mi habitación.

-Señora retírese por favor – le pidieron a mi suegra.

Ella me miró por última vez con ira en sus ojos y se fue. Una de las enfermeras la siguió y la otra se quedó conmigo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… al menos físicamente. ¿Cómo amaneció Rose? – le pregunté a la enfermera que se había convertido en una confidente para mí.

-Sigue igual. No ha mejorado ni empeorado. – decía mientras revisaba mi pulso. – Creo que ésta tarde te daremos el alta. Sólo tienes que cuidarte la pierna y fijarte si no tienes algún mareo.

-Yo estoy bien… Pero esa mujer tenía razón. Yo debería estar en el lugar de Rosalie. Ella no se merece esto…- se me quebró la voz.

La enfermera tomó mi mano y me sonrió amablemente.

-Tranquilo…

Se disponía a marcharse para dejarme solo pero la detuve. Tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Espere…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias… por todo, señorita….. – lo dejé libre para que dijera su nombre.

-Nicole. Y … de nada. Me imagino por lo que estás pasando. El doctor Cullen es muy bueno. Estoy seguro de que la salvará. El hará todo lo humanamente posible.

-Eso espero. ¿Él está aquí ahora?

-Sí…

-¿Podrías llamarlo?

Ella sólo asintió y se fue. Al menos tenía el apoyo de alguien. La única familia que tenía era un hermano menor que estudiaba en Florida. Ni siquiera sé si se enteró del accidente, así que no lo culpo que no esté acá. Además vino para mi boda y se fue inmediatamente ya que no podía dejar sus clases.

-Quería hablar conmigo…- interrumpió mis pensamientos una voz conocida. Me sobresalté porque no lo oí entrar.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿Cómo está Rose? – le extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

-Sigue igual hijo. – me devolvió el saludo de la mano y me estremecí. Estaba tan helada. – Lo siento… la calefacción de mi oficina está mala.

-Doctor Cullen por favor, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer… Si Rose necesitase cualquier cosa, un riñón, un pulmón o incluso… incluso un corazón. Doctor, yo daría todos mis órganos con tal de que ella viva.

El me miró con compasión. Ahora pude verlo bien; el otro día me encontraba demasiado alterado. Su belleza era sobrehumana. Su voz era como el de un tenor, melódico. Me pregunto qué métodos quirúrgicos se habrá hecho. Es imposible tener ese aspecto sin haberse hecho algo.

-Emmett, no se trata de los órganos. Están dañados pero no para sustituirlos. Ella perdió mucha sangre la cual la alcanzamos a reemplazar con facilidad. Pero tuvo una fuerte contusión en la nuca seguida de un TEC abierto. Esa noche que llegaron tuvimos que operarla de inmediato. Aún así su estado no ha mejorado. Es difícil saber si despertará.

Sus palabras me dolieron. Se supone que él era el mejor doctor y aún así no sabía si mi Rose despertaría.

-Doctor, tiene que salvarla, no importa el precio, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Sálvela. Ella merece vivir.

-Hijo…

-¡Doctor! Por favor, prométame que hará todo lo inhumanamente posible.

Él se me quedó mirando de una forma compasiva. El silencio me atormentaba.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que sé hacer para salvarla.

-Gracias.

Y se marchó con su paso ágil y sincronizado. Era extraño pero de alguna forma él me había dado una esperanza única. Me hizo sentir que ella estaría bien.

-Te vengo a dar el alta – llegó Nicole con sus pasos, los cuales me parecieron torpes en comparación con los del doctor.

En una hora ya tenía los papeles firmados y estaba listo para marcharme. Obviamente no lo haría. Tenía que quedarme ahí para saber el estado de Rose. Me senté en la sala de espera y al rato llegó la madre de mi esposa. Se sentó al otro extremo con una taza de café en sus manos. Me dirigió una mirada enojada y tomó un sorbo.

La espera se hizo infinita. Pasamos muchas horas allí. Por supuesto, mi suegra, se iba cada tantas. Se excusaba con que tenía trámites que hacer, pero cuando volvía, traía ropa cambiada, peinado nuevo e incluso se daba el lujo de maquillarse. Ella no quería a Rose, eso lo sabía. Para ella nunca fue importante, nunca la amó de verdad. Sólo era como su "devolución de dinero" por el tiempo y gastos invertidos. Mientras Rose se casara con un tipo adinerado, ella sería feliz. Por eso tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo para casarnos con Rosalie. Si no, ya hace años que ella sería mi mujer.

Ese día me quedé hasta el anochecer. Nunca me iba a ir si no era con mi esposa. Era de noche y decidí darme un descanso y comer algo. En la cafetería me encontré con la enfermera que se supone que estaba de turno en el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Rose.

-Disculpe… pero usted es la enfermera de turno del pasillo tres.

-Si soy yo. – respondió mientras se acercaba al mesón.

-Si usted está aquí… ¿quién está pendiente entonces? – pregunté un tanto enojado.

-El doctor Cullen. Él me pidió un café mientras veía el estado de los pacientes. Es muy profesional y siempre hace rondas cuando puede.

-Oh perfecto. Gracias - contesté notoriamente más aliviado.

Me relajé y tomé mi café tranquilamente. Lo único que vendían a esas horas de la noche. Al terminarlo me dirigí a mi lugar. En la silla del pasillo tres. Me iba a sentar cuando siento a alguien salir de la habitación de Rose. Por un momento me ilusioné con la idea de que fuera ella pero en vez de eso salió de ahí el elegante doctor Cullen.

-¿Todo bien doctor? – pregunté al ver su expresión de preocupación.

-Si, sólo hago un procedimiento rutinario. – dijo marchándose. Su expresión no me gustó para nada. Me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces me empecé a cuestionar… algo que no quería pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no vive? No podía imaginarme la vida sin Rosalie. Ella es todo… es mi mundo. Sólo la imagino a mi lado, con su pelo canoso, sentada en su mecedora. Sonriéndome, recordando nuestra vida… cuidando a los nietos. Ese era el único recuerdo que veía en nuestro futuro. No la muerte. Al menos no de ésta forma.

Pero era imposible no cuestionárselo. Mi cabeza automáticamente se bajó. Mis ojos estaban llorosos y no quería que nadie me viera así. Entonces siento a alguien pasar por mi lado.

-Doctor, no lo oí llegar. – me asusté ya que no lo sentí.

-Voy a dar una última vuelta a ver cómo sigue. – me dio una palmada en el hombro. Yo estaba con polera así que pude sentir nuevamente su fría mano. Pobre tipo. Deberían arreglarle la calefacción de la oficina.

Pasó un rato y me sentí nervioso. El doctor aún no salía de la habitación. ¿Y si había mejorado? Quizás le está administrando algún remedio que la haga sentir mejor. O despertar.

Mis ilusiones volaron. Me permití soñar con la idea de ver a Rosalie una vez más sonriendo frente a mí.

El doctor por fin salió. Su expresión era seria. Parecía una estatua de mármol. Se sentó a mi lado en la misma posición que la mía.

-Señor Mc Curty, el accidente fue muy grave. – me asusté inmediatamente. – Salir del coma en su estado es algo que es casi imposible. La contusión fue muy fuerte y tenía daños internos muy graves.

-Al grano doctor…- lo apuré. Ahora si que estaba realmente asustado.

-Ella no sobrevivió Emmett. Rosalie murió.

El aire me faltó. Lástima que eso no me mató porque eso es lo que yo quería en esos momentos. Morir. Mi mundo dejó de girar. Quería pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla y que Rosalie me despertaría con su hermosa sonrisa. Pero no lo era. Y ella nunca más me sonreiría así. Nunca más la vería.

-Emmett, es mejor que vayas a descansar. Yo hago el papeleo necesario.

Pero no le respondí. No encontré la fuerza ni el aliento para hacerlo. Mi respiración se aceleró y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. El doctor había desaparecido de mi lado. Ni siquiera lo noté. Todo a mí alrededor era negro. Sólo podía ver oscuridad. La única mujer a la que había amado en toda mi vida, ya no existía.

-Emmett – me llamó una voz que no pude reconocer.- Me acabo de topar con el doctor Cullen. Lamento mucho que ella haya muerto.

Levanté mi rostro casi por un acto de reflejo y vi al único apoyo que tenía en esos días: Nicole.

-Ella…ella. – pero el llanto me impidió seguir hablando. Ella se acercó y me abrazó.

-Tranquilo. – decía mientras me sobaba la espalda. Pero no le podía hacer caso. No podía estar tranquilo.

Dos días pasaron y el funeral se llevó a cabo. El doctor Cullen insistió en que el rostro de Rosalie había sufrido cambios debido a los moretones y que cuando murió no se pudieron sanar, por ende era mejor mantener su ataúd cerrado. Y así fue. Sólo me despedí de ella a través de una tabla de madera. Todos nuestros amigos asistieron, o eso me dijeron. No recuerdo bien las caras que vi ese día. Ni siquiera las tantas indirectas que me lanzó la madre de Rosalie. Sólo recuerdo ver la tumba de Rose. Le lancé una rosa roja antes de que el primer montón de tierra cubriera el agujero.

El único lugar que tenía para quedarme era la casa que habíamos comprado juntos. Era una tortura entrar y no verla, después de las tantas veces que la imaginé esperándome en la puerta luego que yo llegara de trabajar.

La casa estaba amoblada al estilo de Rosalie. Ella eligió todo. Y casa mueble, casa azulejo, cada cortina me recordaba a ella. Todos los malditos días.

Y así pasó el siguiente mes. Dejé de trabajar, dejé de intentar vivir normalmente. Dejé de torturarme y me hice amigo de la única cosa que me hacía olvidar el dolor: el alcohol. Tomaba día y noche. Cuando estaba inconsciente al menos no sentía ese agujero que se había instalado en mi pecho. Cuando dormía, solo en aquella gran cama que sería nuestra, siempre despertaba abrazado a la almohada. A veces me permitía pensar que ella estaba ahí. Me engañaba a mí mismo y tenía un par de minutos de felicidad en mi negro mundo.

Mi hermano no venía mucho. Sólo llamaba de vez en cuando y siempre fingía estar bien para no preocuparlo. Nicole también llamaba cuando su turno de enfermera se lo permitía. Hacía lo mismo, fingir que estaba bien. No quería ser una carga para nadie. Nunca más vi a mi suegra por supuesto. Ella siguió con su vida como si nada. Supe por ahí que se casó con un viejo adinerado. La última vez que la vi fue cuando pasé a su casa sin su permiso y tomé las cosas de Rose. Me traje su ropa y sus cosas, como fotografías. Las miraba cada día y las lágrimas me dominaban al verlas.

Estaba viviendo un infierno y no tenía idea de cómo salir. En realidad nunca quise salir. Al menos en ese infierno, había momentos de felicidad. Momentos en que pensaba que ella estaba allí, mirándome. Cuando olía su ropa. Era un infierno, pero era mi infierno. Y no quería salir de él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lo seeeeeee! Tranquilos! Jajaja… no se me aceleren… antes de dejar un review amenazándome por matar a Rosalie…! Esperen…!! El próximo capítulo es CRUCIAL! **


	5. Desición

**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA PARA ÉSTE CAPÍTULO: What I've Done (Que he hecho) -Linkin Park traducida subtitulada ingles - español (Transformers)**

**COPIEN ESO EN YOUTUBE Y LES SALDRÁ.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Carlisle's POV**

Pude sentir el amor de ese hombre hacia mi paciente. Pude sentir como la culpabilidad lo invadía. Humanamente era imposible sacarla del coma. Pero yo no era humano. Yo era un vampiro, y sabía un método para salvar a esa chica. Lo había hecho hace años ya con mi esposa Esme. Pero ésta vez era distinto. Yo no conocía a ésta mujer. Además ella tenía familia: su esposo y su madre. Pero ella viviría, y cumpliría la voluntad de aquel tipo que me imploraba salvarla, como si él supiera lo que soy en verdad. Decidí llamar a mi esposa. Ella siempre sabía que decirme. Era una difícil situación.

-Cariño…

-¡Carlisle! ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué traes esa voz?

-Es complicado…- y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Desde que esa pareja llegó al hospital, hasta la súplica de Emmett.

-Querido, debes hacer lo que a ti te parezca correcto.

-Es que ya no sé lo que es correcto Esme. Veré que hago amor y gracias por escucharme.

-Te amo Carlisle. Y hagas lo que hagas, tienes mi apoyo.

-Gracias, también te amo amor. – y colgué.

Me dirigí al cuarto de la paciente y cerré la puerta con llave. Empecé a trazar en mi mente el plan que llevaría a cabo si la transformo. Cómo sacarla del hospital, cómo transformarla. El cuerpo que debería entregar a sus parientes. Y cómo si la suerte de ésta chica jugara a su favor, recordé que en la morgue estaba el cuerpo de una mujer de unos veinte años, rubia, y sin reclamar. Llevaba ahí un día y su cara estaba desfigurada por el accidente que había sufrido. Podría darle ese cuerpo a la familia. Cambiar papeles. Sería fácil para mí.

-Macabro – dije para mí. Y es cierto, el plan era macabro, pero salvaría la vida de esa chica y cumpliría la voluntad de su esposo. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. De ayudarlo. De transformarla.

Entonces actué rápido. Era de noche y mandé a la enfermera de turno a comprarme un café. Emmett estaba en la cafetería también y la madre de Rosalie no estaba, para variar. La saqué de la habitación en su camilla, tapada completamente. Llegué a la morgue e hice el cambio. Tomé el cadáver y lo puse en la camilla de la paciente y dejé el cuerpo de Rosalie conectado a un respirador portátil. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a la única persona que sería capaz de ayudarme en algo así. Ella lo prometió.

-Esme, ven rápido al hospital. Te espero en el tercer piso.

Alcancé perfectamente a devolver al cuerpo, sin vida ahora, a la habitación e instalarle las cosas que tenía antes Rosalie. Al momento después sentí los pasos de Emmett llegar a su lugar de siempre. La sala de espera.

-¿Todo bien doctor? – preguntó al verme pasar.

-Si, sólo hago un procedimiento rutinario. – entonces sentí el inconfundible paso de mi Esme asomarse. Me apuré a las escaleras, tanto como mi paso humano me lo podía permitir, ya que aún Emmett me miraba. – Dirígete a la morgue – le susurré a Esme que perfectamente me podía oír.

Oí sus pasos en la misma dirección hacia donde yo iba. Nos encontramos en la puerta. La abracé y ella me lo devolvió.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa? – dijo besándome la frente.

-Esme, no sé si será lo correcto pero ya lo estoy haciendo. Debes ayudarme.

-Te dije que te apoyaría en todo lo que hicieras.

-Tengo a esa paciente ahora en la morgue. Acabo de intercambiar su cuerpo con el de otra chica que no fue reconocida. Me siento un miserable, pero a la vez aliviado de poder estar salvando a Rosalie.

Esme me miró preocupada, me abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

-La llevaré a casa. Haz todo rápido y ven a salvarla. – dijo con un aire de complicidad y comprensión.

-¿No soy un monstro verdad? – dije abrazándola una vez más.

-Amor, estás salvando a esa chica. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Nos besamos rápido y ella partió a la morgue. Pude sentir como la tomaba en brazos y saltaba por la ventana. Sigilosa como sólo ella podía ser. Yo me dirigí a la cafetería para que no fuera tan obvio todo.

Después de media hora, subí. Tenía miedo, miedo de estar haciendo lo incorrecto. Miedo de estar equivocándome. Por dónde lo miraras, esto era ilegal. Pero más allá de eso, era inhumano. Le devolvía la vida, pero quitándosela.

Doblé el pasillo que daba a la sala de espera. Y ahí estaba el pobre tipo con la cabeza entre las manos. No fue hasta que pasé a su lado que me sintió y se sobre exaltó.

-Doctor, no lo oí llegar.

-Voy a dar una última vuelta a ver cómo sigue. – dije dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sólo yo sabía que era lo que venía. ¿Cómo le diría a ese tipo que su mujer había muerto?. No le podía contar que ahora su mujer sería un vampiro. Cualquier humano que supiera demasiado, sería el fin para él. Los Volturi se encargarían de callarlo para siempre. Y ésta situación ya tenía demasiados problemas. Lo mejor era que pensara que ella había muerto.

Entré en la habitación y me quedé viendo el cadáver. Gracias a los moretones y heridas, no era posible reconocer bien el rostro, lo cual hacía el plan perfecto. De todas formas les diría que en su velorio, mantuvieran el ataúd cerrado, sólo por si acaso.

Desconecté los cables de la mujer y la tapé con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Y entonces, me preparé para la noticia. Salí de la habitación, inhalé y luego boté todo el aire que tenía. Me acerqué al tipo y me senté a su lado.

-Señor Mc Curty, el accidente fue muy grave. – él me miró con terror cómo si supiese lo que vendría – Salir del coma en su estado es algo que es casi imposible. La contusión fue muy fuerte y tenía daños internos muy graves.

-Al grano doctor…- me apuró. Su respiración y latidos se apresuraron.

-Ella no sobrevivió Emmett. Rosalie murió…. – le conté finalmente. Me sentí un miserable al hacerlo sentir así. Pero él me lo había pedido. Sólo que aún no sabía la verdad. Y pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que se enterase de que su mujer ahora será un vampiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HAHAHA! QUE LES DIJE! Me aman ahora? Ajajajja o al menos dejaron de odiarme? Jajaja! En fin..! la versión de Carlisle! Espero les haya gustado… Y bueno… hay una gran sorpresa q está por venir.! Se sorprenderán! :)**

**Nunirose**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW Y LAS AMENAZAS! XD! COMO SE LES OCURRE Q DEJARIA MORIR A MI ROSE ASI COMO SI NADA!!!!! **


	6. Despertar

**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: carry you home – james blunt**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rosalie's POV**

Debo haber muerto. Si, era la única explicación. ¿Pero qué hice de mal para llegar al infierno? Las llamas me quemaban a fuego lento. Y lo peor es que no podía moverme. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Pero decían que tenía que ser una eternidad así que sólo me rendí a las llamas del infierno. Estaba tan consciente de cada quemazón, de cada momento. Poca a poco empecé a contar los minutos y segundos en mi cabeza. El dolor por fin empezó a cesar. Al menos mis manos y pies no ardían. Pero sabía que podía volver el cualquier momento, así que jamás sentí alivio. Me puse a pensar en cada momento de mi vida en los que pude haberme equivocado o haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecer esto. Pero nada. ¿A caso amar a alguien con todas las fuerzas de tu existencia es pecado? No lo creo. Algo andaba mal. Quizás Dios se equivocó y ahora me venía a rescatar del infierno, pues sólo sentía el ardor en mi corazón. Un día, al fin se detuvo. El dolor ya no estaba y me sentí preparada para ir a cielo.

-¿Rosalie? – dijo una voz angelical. Si, por fin estaba en el cielo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y esperé encontrarme con lo que todos dicen: nubes, ángeles, el paraíso. Pero en vez de eso me encontré con un techo de madera, perfectamente lijado. Lo más extraño es que parecía tener un microscopio en los ojos, ya que podía ver cada detalle de cada astilla. Además podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor. Sentía la brisa de los árboles. Incluso un auto a una distancia de aproximadamente un kilómetro.

-Rosalie, querida ¿estás bien? – volvió a hablarme aquella mujer. Me levanté demasiado rápido y vi a la mujer más hermosa. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos de un dorado intenso. Su tez era blanca y perfecta. Ninguna arruga o imperfección. Se acercó a mi con un paso delicado y fino. Como si bailase hacia mí.

-¿Quién eres tú? – me salió hostil. No quería serlo pero fue casi un instinto.

-Soy Esme.

-¿Y dónde estoy? – pregunté confundida al ver que esto no se parecía al cielo.

-Estas en mi casa. Soy la esposa del doctor Cullen, el que te atendió luego del accidente.

Doctor. Accidente. El auto destrozado…¡Emmett!... Recordé.

-¡Emmett! – me moví en dirección a la puerta con una agilidad asombrosa. Todo era tan fácil. Pero si yo era ágil, aquella mujer también.

-Espera – me tomó del brazo deteniéndome. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. Fue contra mi voluntad.

-Lo siento – dije avergonzada, pero ella no pareció ofenderse con mi gruñido. Es más, en sus ojos solo veía compasión y ternura. – Emmett Mc Curty es mi esposo. Él estaba conmigo el día del accidente.

-Lo se. Él está bien. No te preocupes querida. – y así fue. Al menos él estaba bien. Aunque sigo preguntándome si yo estaba viva o muerta.

-¿Estoy viva?

Ella sonrió amablemente y me tomó de la mano guiándome a otra habitación. En ella había una alfombra color rojo intenso. Podía ver incluso las pelusas microscópicas en el aire. Había un gran espejo al final de la pieza. Tenía un marco dorado y se notaba que era antiguo pues podía ver la madera desgastada ligeramente.

Esme me condujo hasta el espejo y se movió un paso hacia el lado. Entonces me sorprendí.

-¿Quién es ella? – dije apuntando a la hermosa mujer del espejo, la cual hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Eres tú Rosalie.

-Imposible – dije tocando mi rostro. Era suave como el mármol. Mis ojos azules habían sido reemplazados por unos rojo escarlata. Mi cabellera rubia terminaba en unos hermosos rizos perfectamente armados. Y mi piel, lucía cómo el azulejo, lisa y perfecta. Era pálida cómo el papel y bajo mis ojos habían grandes ojeras, pero que no me afeaban, al contrario, contrastaban. Mi cuerpo era más esbelto y parecía una modelo, incluso mejor que aquellas que están en las revistas. Toqué el espejo para ver si no era alguna broma de mal gusto pero cuando toqué el cristal me sorprendí de nuevo. Era yo. Distinta pero era yo.

-¿Qué me hizo el doctor? – fue lo primero que pensé. Quizás me había operado o algo. Además creo que estaba enferma. Quizás amigdalitis o algo. Tenía un terrible ardor en la garganta.

-Rosalie, hay algo que tienes que saber. – dijo parándose frente a mí, pero yo seguía viéndome al espejo. No podía creer lo que veía. – Esto quizás es muy distinto a las historias que hayas escuchado de nosotros anteriormente. El motivo por el cual estás así es que Carlisle decidió salvarte la vida de una forma que sólo nosotros conocemos.

-¿hicieron algún experimento conmigo o qué? – deduje.

-No. Rosalie – pensó un momento - ¿qué sabes tú de los vampiros?

Eso atrajo mi atención en un cien por ciento. Me volteé para verla mejor y mirarla a sus hermosos ojos dorados. No entendía por qué yo no los tenía.

-Bueno, lo que todos saben. No salen a la luz del sol porque se vuelven cenizas. Tienen colmillos y se transforman en murciélagos. Se comen a los humanos… No sé, cosas así ¿a qué viene eso?

-No salimos a la luz del sol porque brillamos de una forma sobrenatural. No tenemos colmillos, pero si nuestros dientes son más fuertes que el de cualquier animal sobre la tierra. No, definitivamente no nos transformamos en murciélagos. Y por último, no cazamos humanos. Al menos nosotros no.

¿Escuché mal o dijo "nosotros"? Por qué hablaba como si ella fuese un…

-Vampiro. – terminé de decir.

-Así es. Eso es lo que somos. Eso es lo que eres ahora. – dijo acercándose a mí.

Estaba muy confundida. Esto era una broma de mal gusto, o un sueño, bueno, pesadilla. No lo sé. Pero no podía ser verdad…

-Ven, te llevaré a cazar – me extendió la mano.

-¿Cazar? Yo no se cazar… nunca he usado una escopeta en mi vida.

Ella rió amablemente y pasó su brazo por mi hombro. Me guió hasta la puerta, no sin antes mirar el cielo detenidamente.

-Si, creo que no tendremos sol por hoy. Por eso me gusta Washington. Bueno, a lo que vinimos… te llevaré a un buen lugar donde caces algo bueno cómo tu primera comida.

-Pero ya te dije que no se cazar…

-Será puro instinto querida. Sígueme.

Ella se lanzó a correr a una velocidad increíble. Por miedo a quedarme sola y perder de vista a aquella amable mujer, la seguí, y para mi asombro, yo era muy rápida también. Incluso más que ella porque la alcancé y pasé en el acto.

-¡Wow! – me sorprendí.

-Eso no es nada. – sonrió. Luego de correr por cinco minutos aproximadamente, ella se detuvo. Olfateó y sonrió. - ¿hueles?

La imité e inhalé profundamente. Mi garganta empezó a arder aún más. Pero mi mente ya no lo asoció más con una amigdalitis. Era sed… una sed tan fuerte que me reclamaba ser saciada. Y el aroma que percibía era la solución.

Por un momento olvidé todo. Me puse en posición de ataque y me largué a correr en dirección de aquel aroma. En los ratos de claridad que tenía me sentía como una mujer primitiva acechando a su presa. Y eso hacía. Divisé un alce. Podía sentir su corazón y la sangre fluyendo por sus venas. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y cómo si lo hubiera hecho durante años, lo ataqué. Lo embestí como un predador salvaje. Mi boca casi actuó por instinto, posando mis fuertes dientes en su cuello. Luego succioné y succioné hasta que mi garganta se calmó. Era un verdadero balde de agua fría en una hoguera.

Cuando terminé, dejé el cuerpo a un lado, y cuando por fin tuve ciento por ciento de claridad humana, me horroricé al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡¿Qué he hecho?! – me miré las manos sucias. Me sentí ligeramente mareada.

-Eso se llama cazar, y lo has hecho muy bien. – dijo Esme a mi lado ya.

-Pero yo no quería… algo me dominó. – exclamé.

-Eso es porque eres una neófita. Los vampiros nuevos suelen comportarse así. Tus instintos pueden ser peligrosos, por eso es que debes mantenerte en casa por una temporada.

-Pero quiero ver a Emmett… - supliqué.

-Tendrás que esperar querida – dijo extendiendo una mano para que me levantase – Podrías matarlo si lo ves ahora.

-¡¿Cómo voy a matar a mi marido?! – me levanté sin su ayuda, mirándola con rabia. Eso también fue instintivo. – Lo siento… no quise.

-Eso es otra cosa… los cambios de humor repentinos…Te iré contando todo sobre nosotros. Paciencia querida, paciencia.

Nos fuimos el resto del camino conversando. Ella me contó sobre lo que yo era ahora. Un vampiro. Me habló de los neófitos, de la forma de cazar que tenían ellos. De los peligros que yo presentaba ahora. Todo eso me pareció carente de importancia al pensar en que mi Emmett estaba por ahí sin saber de mí. Quería verlo pero después de todo lo que me contó Esme, no me arriesgaría. No aún. Ya llegará su tiempo para vernos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NO SABEN LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY POR SUS REVIEW! ME ENCANTA VERLOS ASI DE ENGANCHADOS CON LA HISTORIA.. Y BUENO… ****LO MEJOR ESTÁ POR VENIR****!! Hay una sorpresa más……………..**


	7. Esto es imposible

**Rosalie's POV**

Cinco días habían pasado desde mi transformación. Lo fui aceptando de a poco. Esme era mi compañera y mi amiga. Ella me contó todo sobre mi nueva naturaleza. Ser un vampiro no me importaba realmente. Matar animales no era nada en comparación con la idea de volver a ver a Emmett. El era mi luz al final del túnel. La meta de mi nueva existencia.

Conocí a Carlisle el mismo día en que desperté. Era tan hermoso como nosotras y su cabellera era más rubia que la mía. Lo único que odiaba era tener los ojos rojos y no dorados como mis nuevos amigos. No quería verme tan asesina. Pero Esme juró que sería por unos meses y que si continuaba cazando animales tendría ojos dorados.

-Alcánzame esa tabla querida – me apuntaba Esme al montón de tablas que había en el suelo. Ella reparaba una mesa antigua y mientras me seguía hablando de nuestra raza. – Y como te decía… no se ha conocido vampiro que muera de viejo. Somos inmortales.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo eres inmortal? – pregunté curiosa. Parecía un niño conociendo todo de la vida.

-Oficialmente tengo 97 años. Años humanos y vampiros. Carlisle me encontró un día herida. Verás Rosalie, mi vida no fue muy agraciada… Un día quise suicidarme pero no resultó obviamente. Carlisle me salvó como lo hizo contigo. Y a pesar de que no es una vida cómo la que todos desean, soy feliz. Carlisle es el hombre de mi vida…

La nostalgia me invadió. Extrañaba tanto a Emmett. Quería verlo pero no me dejaban pues yo era peligrosa cerca de los humanos. Aún no olía a ninguno y a veces me daba miedo pensar en cómo me iba a comportar cuando tuviera a uno frente a mí.

Entonces, un dolor extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Mi estómago…. – alcancé a gesticular antes de doblarme sobre mi vientre. Lo apreté con mis manos cómo si así se fuese a ir el dolor.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Qué tienes? – llegó a socorrerme Esme.

-No lo se… Esme…. Me duele el estómago. – seguí estremeciéndome en el suelo.

-Esto no es normal. Nunca había pasado. No es normal que los vampiros sientan dolor así de la nada – sacó su celular rápidamente y marcó a Carlisle.

-Amor, ven rápido a casa. Es Rosalie…- y le cortó.- Tranquila cariño…ven vamos a recostarte.

Me levantó sin problemas del suelo y me llevó a mi habitación. El dolor era punzante y me sentí mareada.

-Esme – le extendí la mano. Sentía miedo.

-Tranquila hija, estoy acá. Carlisle no tarda en llegar.

El dolor se fue disipando poco a poco. Ya no sentía la necesidad de encorvarme para no sentir ese dolor punzante. Esme se quedó todo el tiempo a mi lado sobándome la mano.

A unos metros de distancia pude oír el auto de Carlisle a toda prisa. En dos minutos ya estaba estacionándose en la calzada. Pude oír cómo bajó a toda velocidad y entraba en la casa rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo en su tono de doctor.

-Es su estómago… Le…¿duele? – dijo Esme con una expresión de irrealidad.

-Rosalie, exactamente ¿dónde te duele?

Le señalé mi vientre. El dolor ya no era tan insistente pero si sentía una molestia. Carlisle se sentó en la cama junto a mí y con sus toques médicos me revisó. Presionó mi estómago con suavidad.

-No te encorves…- me ordenó.

-No lo estoy haciendo…

Carlisle abrió la boca sorprendido y me miró con una expresión de ansiedad. Su cara se puso seria y quieta. Era como una estatua.

-Amor, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Esme.

-Si Carlisle…¿qué es? – dije con impaciencia.

-Esto es imposible…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH…. Se imaginan algo?? Solo les puedo decir… quizás los sueños de Rosalie no se verán frustrados del todo…….


	8. La gran noticia

**CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: BON JOVI – ALWAYS **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Rosalie's POV**

-¿Qué es lo imposible? – pregunté curiosa.

Carlisle no podía salir de su shock. Me miró con terror, cómo si algo realmente malo pasara conmigo.

-Rose…- alcanzó a decir.

-¡¿Qué pasa Carlisle?! – me exalté.

-Estás embarazada – dijo casi como si lo preguntase. – Si no estás encorvada, entonces éste bulto en tu estómago es un bebé.

Embarazada. No me cabía en la mente. Lo que tanto quise siempre. Formar una familia con Emmett y ahora era un sueño hecho realidad pero yo era un vampiro. ¿Qué clase de vida le daría a éste bebé? Miles de dudas me albergaban en ese momento.

-¿Es eso posible Carlisle? – preguntó Esme. Yo miraba mi vientre asombrada mientras mis manos lo sobaban.

-No lo sé. Todo parece indicar que sí. Rosalie – me habló – ¿Tú y Emmett se cuidaban?

-Sí, siempre. Aunque…- recordé – la última noche antes de casarnos, no. – y la luz de mi cabeza se terminó de prender al fin. - ¡Estoy embarazada! – grité feliz.

Esme me abrazó pero seguía con su rostro de preocupación.

-Tranquila, todo está bien. ¡Tendré un bebé! – la animé. No quería preocuparla ni mucho menos que me terminara preocupando a mí también. Éste era mi gran momento y no quería echarlo a perder.

-Rosalie debo asegurarme primero. Tengo que revisarte y hacer unas pruebas. Esto es único.

Carlisle me revisó como dijo. Esme tomó mi mano todo el tiempo ya que a veces dolía lo que él hacía.

-En efecto. Hay un bebé criándose dentro de ti. La única explicación que encuentro es que tú estabas embarazada en el momento del accidente. Y que al ser transformada eso no cambió.

Mi sonrisa casi tocó mis orejas. Estaba tan emocionada. Tendría un hijo mío y de Emmett.

-¡Emmett tiene que saberlo! ¡Esme… tienes que dejarme verlo! – exclamé como nunca.

-Querida… - dijo en tono explicativo – sabes que no puedes.

-Pero…- reclamé.

-Entiendo tu dolor y desesperación. Pero debes controlar tus instintos neófitos.

-¡Al carajo con los neófitos! ¡Sé que me puedo controlar! ¡Emmett merece saber que estoy viva o lo que sea! ¡Merece saber que será padre!

-Lo sé querida… él merece saber todo eso pero no ahora. Es peligroso.

Me terminaron de convencer. Por ahora Emmett no sabría nada. Al menos tenía una nueva alegría a mi vida: mi propio bebé. No sabía cómo ni cuándo iba a nacer pero no me importaba. El o ella ya existía y yo estaba feliz con eso.

Una semana pasó y mi vientre siguió creciendo. Demasiado rápido para mi parecer y el de Carlisle. Él dejó de ir a trabajar unos días para examinarme día y noche. El crecimiento era increíblemente rápido. Supusimos que bebería sangre como nosotros ya que cuando yo iba de caza, necesitaba siempre más. Esme lo asociaba con mi naturaleza neófita pero yo insistía en que era el bebé que me pedía alimento o sangre en este caso.

Además, Carlisle se sentía muy frustrado de la poca información que podía tener, ya que al ser yo vampiro, mi piel dura no dejaba pasar agujas que permitieran sacar ADN del bebé. Al cabo de tres semanas yo tenía un vientre de unos siete meses. Hace dos que ya sentía patear a mi hijo dentro. Eran muy fuertes pero yo no sentía dolor. El choque de sus pies con mis costillas hacía un ruido estruendoso lo cual nos confirmó la fuerza vampírica del bebé.

-Así como va creciendo tu vientre Rosalie, el bebé debería nacer en una semana y media.- explicaba Carlisle mientras sentía los latidos del corazón de mi hijo. Si, tenía corazón y palpitaba muy rápido. – Es mitad humano y mitad vampiro.

-Es un Mc Curty, por eso es fuerte. – dije orgullosa recordando a mi esposo.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Las noches eran eternas, considerando el hecho de que no dormía nunca. Esme y Carlisle procuraban no demostrarse amor el uno al otro frente a mí para no hacerme sentir mal.

-Pronto lo podrás ver…- me consolaba Esme al ver mi mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

-Sólo quiero que nazca el bebé… así además comprobaré que tan buena soy con la sangre humana – dije con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Un día decidí hacer algo en caso de emergencia. Carlisle no sabía qué iba a ser éste bebé. Se conocían los bebés híbridos, o sea que hombres vampiros y mujeres humanas hayan sido padres, pero nunca un caso como el mío. Era único y existía la probabilidad de que no todo saliera como quisiéramos. En todo caso, mi bebé siempre estaría primero que mi propia existencia. Si era necesario que yo muriese, de nuevo por así decirlo, para que él viviera, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme. Emmett lo cuidaría pero debía saberlo de alguna forma.

Tomé una cámara de video y empecé a grabar:

"_Emmett amor, soy yo. Rosalie. Es extraño todo lo que pasó. No quiero darte detalles exactos para no involucrarte en un asunto que quizás te niegues a participar. Si llegas a ver esto es porque estoy muerta. Pero no estés triste amor. He dejado algo acá contigo. (_me levanté para mostrar mi abultado vientr_e) Éste es tu hijo Emmett. Está creciendo dentro de mí muy rápido. Debes cuidarlo y amarlo como yo lo haría. Enséñale lo mejor de la vida. Háblale de mí para que no me olvide. (_hice una pausa conmovida ante la situación_) Emmett te amo. Gracias por los mejores momentos de mi vida. Siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón, donde quiera que yo vaya. No me olvides." _

Cinco días pasaron y mi vientre ya estaba grande. Pero nada más en mi cuerpo había cambiado. Además no me sentía débil. Seguía con mi "vida" normal y cazaba todos los días para que mi hijo naciera fuerte y sano.

-Esto lo pondremos acá – Esme corría la cuna del bebé en su nueva habitación – y así tendrá espacio suficiente para jugar.

Ella había ido de compras, tomando todo lo necesario para mi hijo. No compramos cosas ni rosadas ni azules pues no sabíamos qué iba a ser. Tampoco me había detenido a pensar en los nombres.

-Esme… no se cómo ponerle – dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-Oh… es cierto. Bueno, anda pensando ya porque la fecha se aproxima.

-Es cier—un fuerte dolor me impidió seguir hablando. Los dientes de mi pequeño bebé se abrían paso por mi vientre, queriendo salir a toda costa. Me retorcí en el suelo de dolor. Grité y gruñí como nunca. Carlisle llegaría en unas horas. Sólo Esme me podía ayudar.

-Hija, ¡ya es hora! – me socorría Esme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FELICITACIONES A /twilightersaga - Jani! :) QUE ADIVINO MI PLAN! JAJAJAJ! BUENO SI… TODOS SOSPECHARON Y ES VERDAD!! ROSALIE ESTA EMBARAZADA… AÚN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL PARTO! JUJUJUJU! BUENO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS DE NOMBRE PARA EL BEBÉ… ADELANTO? ES HOMBRE… ASÍ QUE DEN SUS OPCIONES!!!

RESPUESTAS :

Flexer: NO, Las parejas de Edward y Bella no están.. lo expliqué en mi primera novela: no me gusta ponerlos porque muchas se enfocan más en lo que pase con ellos que lo que pase con Rosemmett.. Sólo por eso.

Pepa!: perdón si las canciones son muy llorosas! Ajjajaja es la idea ¡ xD! Te quiero!

TODAS LAS QUE PREGUNTARON SI ROSE ESTABA EMBARAZADA: SIIIII!xD

Pía: Gracias por lo arriesgada y leer el cap debajo de las sábanas arriesgándote a que te reten! EN EL CORAZOOOOON MIJA!! GRACIAS! :D

Saludos a mis sicópatas de novelas! Ajajaja! Gaby, Cathy, Chio, Heidye, Cullenfaan , RosalieHaledeCullen, Andree Cullen..

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW!!! SON GENIALES CHICOS! :)


	9. Luz

**Rosalie's POV**

El bebé se abría paso a toda velocidad con sus afilados y fuertes dientes. Esme sujetaba mi mano y con la otra ayudaba a salir a mi hijo a la luz. Me dolía mucho cada mordida que daba pero sentía cómo mi cuerpo se regeneraba con cara mordizco suyo. Probablemente el bebé era ponzoñoso y me estaba aliviando mientras me rompía.

-Vamos bebé – lo animaba aguantando todo dolor. Una manito se asomó de mi vientre. Esme soltó mi mano y con sus ágiles movimientos sacó a mi hijo completamente.

Sus cabellos eran de color rubio. Sus enormes ojos, tiernos, eran de color verde, cómo los de Emmett. Su piel era perfecta, blanca pero sonrojada en las mejillas. No lloraba. Sólo me miraba a mí con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi cuerpo volvió a su estado normal en el acto. Cómo si sólo se hubiera abierto para traer al mundo a tan hermosa criatura. Podía oír sus latidos y oler la sangre correr por sus venas. El ardor en mi garganta me quemó pero la sonrisa de mi hijo era más fuerte que cualquier poder en éste mundo.

Esme lo envolvió en una toalla mientras yo seguía mirándolo perpleja.

-Rosalie…es perfecto. – dijo Esme mirándome con ternura.

-Él…él…. – no podía hablar de la emoción. Sólo atiné a estirar mis brazos para que Esme me lo entregara. Pero el bebé actuó por sí solo, estirando sus bracitos también. – Hola bebé… - dije por fin acomodándolo en mi regazo. Era tan suave.

Él me sonrió en respuesta, reconociendo seguramente la voz que le hablaba día y noche. Dejó ver sus perfectos dientes afilados. Suficientes como para haber nacido él solo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rosalie? – dijo Carlisle desde el otro lado de la habitación. No me di ni cuenta de cuando llegó. Estaba tan metida en mi nuevo mundo maternal, adorando a mi hijo que ni mi super oído vampírico funcionaba bien.

-Si Carlisle, todo salió perfecto. – dije sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que me observaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Él tomó mi mano con la suya. Sus pequeños deditos se enredaban en los míos jugueteando.

-Gracias por llegar a mi vida…- le dije. Él esbozó una sonrisa tan perfecta que me hizo sollozar, sin lágrimas por supuesto. Era la réplica de la sonrisa de Emmett. Aquella que siempre me hacía olvidar los malos ratos. Esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ahora. Cómo me hubiera gustado que Emmett estuviera acá ahora.

Pero, no era tan imposible. El bebé tenía sangre en sus venas y yo me estaba aguantando muy bien. Si podía soportar esto, podría ver a Emmett.

-Esme…

-Si querida.

-Quiero verlo. – dije muy firme y segura de mí misma.

-¿cómo te sientes con respecto al bebé? – intervino Carlisle.

-Estoy bien. Puedo soportarlo. – le sonreí al pequeño.

-Creo que puedes… - dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme cómo si necesitase otra opinión.

Mi felicidad se duplicó. Mi hijo estaba sano y fuerte en mi regazo. Había pasado la peor de las pruebas. Pronto vería a Emmett. No le podía pedir más a la vida.

Alimenté al bebé con sangre en una mamadera. Bastante tétrico el asunto pero a él le gustaba. Además era muy pequeño para cazar. Aunque fuerza no le faltaba. La primera mamadera, de plástico, la pulverizó. Por ende tuvimos que usar una de metal. Para nuestra sorpresa, luego de la tercera mamadera, se quedó dormido. Carlisle estaba maravillado con el proceso. Era un híbrido cómo los que se conocían pero había nacido de una vampiro. Era increíble para él. Para mí, lo de ser vampiro e híbridos pasó a segundo plano. Yo era su madre, el mi hijo y no importaban las razas que nos definían.

No podía ocultarle por mucho tiempo más a Emmett todo lo que pasaba. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que contarle que su hijo y yo lo esperábamos. La sangre humana no era problema para mí. Pude contenerme ya que había motivos en mi vida más fuertes. Mi esposo era humano y mi hijo también. Al menos en un cincuenta por ciento.

Decidí dirigirme al único lugar que sabía que iba a estar él. Nuestra casa. Aquella que habíamos elegido juntos. Tenía tantas visiones de nosotros allí pero todas ellas nunca se concretaron. Hasta el momento.

Entré por la ventana. El olor a alcohol me pateó la nariz pero más aún el olor a sangre. Esa tarde había cazado más de lo normal ya que sabía que podía ser difícil esto. Me acerqué lentamente a donde el olor se intensificaba: la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y me asomé sigilosamente. Entonces lo vi y mi corazón volvió a tomar vida. Estaba en la cama, enredado en las sábanas. No era el mismo Emmett que estaba en mi vida. Éste estaba demacrado. Su pelo estaba sin arreglar. La barba de días sin afeitar. El corazón volvió a su estado de piedra al verlo así. Tres botellas de alcohol estaban en el mueble y otras dos en el suelo, desparramadas.

-Rosalie… - dijo en un susurro.

Su voz… la extrañaba tanto. Los recuerdos humanos eran tan vagos.

No se si Emmett estaba soñando pero decidí marcharme para asegurarme de que no me viera aún. Él realmente estaba mal y mis ganas de contarle todo de una se agotaron. No estaba complemente segura de poder con esto. Me partía el alma verlo así.

Me escabullí por la misma ventana que entré. Me debatía entre volver y decirle que saliera de esa depresión. Pero las dudas me albergaron. ¿Si él no aceptaba mi condición? O peor…¿Si no aceptaba a su hijo? No lo podía obligar a una vida así. Yo misma aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de ser vampiro. Aún no sabía que hacer.

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos como siempre. Olvidando en el alcohol. Cansado de llorarla. Cansado de sufrir, pero no sabía que más hacer. Rosalie era mi vida, y al morir ella, se llevó todo de mí. Emmett Mc Curty no existía más. No sin ella.

En la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, en un mundo negro que yo mismo había creado, una noche pensé que la había visto, parada en la puerta, observándome.

-Rosalie…- la llamé casi por un acto reflejo. Ella se fue.

No podía creer lo que había visto. Ella me vino a ver, pero cómo el ángel que debía ser ahora. Estaba más hermosa de lo que era. Las lágrimas me brotaban de los ojos, emocionados ante la idea de que ella se había aparecido ante mí. Incluso si esto era una alucinación mía, estaba dichoso, ya que feliz me volvería loco con tal de ver a mi Rosalie una vez más.

Me levanté de la cama cómo si me hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. Si ella iba a venir a verme, no podía verme así. Por un acto reflejo, en medio de mi locura, tomé todas las botellas de alcohol y las lancé en el basurero del baño. Por primera vez en un mes me vi en el espejo. Mi barba era asquerosa. Mis ojeras marcadas al punto de verme desnutrido. No me reconocí a mi mismo. Quizás por eso Rosalie se fue. Tal vez no me reconoció y se marchó al cielo de nuevo.

Tomé la máquina de afeitar y me rasuré la cara. Me enjuagué el rostro frotándomelo con fuerza. Me miré una vez más en el espejo y salí del baño esperanzado. Ordené lo que pude el desastre que había dejado mi desorden. Hice la cama, corrí la cortina para tener más luz. Saqué mi mejor traje y me arreglé como no lo hacía hace meses.

Me senté en la cama mirando a la puerta fijamente. Esperé y esperé porque Rosalie volviera. Porque ella bajase del cielo para venir a verme al infierno. Pero las horas pasaban y ella no volvía. Mis alucinaciones me jugaban una mala pasada. Quizás si volvía a tomar un trago más la vería.

Saqué una botella del velador. Ya ni reconocía que tipo de trago era. Mientras me hiciera verla, tomaría lo que fuese. Abrí la tapa y acerqué la botella a mi boca.

-Emmett – escuché las campanas del cielo en mi infierno. Me volteé hacia la puerta rogando que fuese lo que yo tanto quería. Rogando que fuese mi Rosalie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Awwwwww! Siiiii soy mala.. jajajaja ¿Rosalie volvió? Descúbralo mañana en el mismo canal y a la mismo hora (jajajajajajjajajajaja) Gracias enormes por sus review!!!

Han sido maravillosos con los mensajes acá y en el fotolog…! Besotes enormes!

APS… ELEGÍ UN NOMBRE PARA EL BEBÉ… (NO LE VOY A PONER EDWARD ¬¬) AJJAJA… PERO EMPIEZA CON "E" (NO ES EMMETT JUNIOR) AJAJAJJAJA ES LINDO EL NOMBRE Y TIENE UN PARECIDO CON EMMETT! JIJI!

**PD: MI AMIGA DANH SE HA HECHO UNA CUENTA ACÁ PARA SUBIR SU NOVELA.. ELLA ES FANS DE ALICE Y JASPER.. BUSQUENLA EN MIS AUTORES FAVORITOS…"DANH" Es preciosa su novela!!! 100% RECOMENDADA!**


	10. Angeles en el infierno

**Rosalie's POV**

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No podía arrancarme así como así. Tenía que terminar lo que había venido a hacer. Tenía que contarle a Emmett lo que pasaba en realidad. Lo que yo era. Él debía saber de nuestro hijo, Elliott. Decidí ponerle así a nuestro bebé. Emmett siempre decía que si iba a tener un niño, que se llamara como él. Pero yo siempre me quejaba diciéndole que nos íbamos a confundir en casa. Nos reíamos al pensar que llamaría a Emmett y vendrían los dos. Así que una vez decidimos ponerle un nombre parecido pero que tuviera cierto rasgo a Emmett. Qué mejor que Elliott. Elliott Mc Curty Hale.

Me dirigí de vuelta a toda velocidad a nuestro hogar. Era ahora o nunca. Emmett saldría de una vez por todas de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Entré de nuevo por aquella ventana, sigilosa. Dejé de respirar para evitar oler de nuevo la sangre de Emmett y el desagradable olor a alcohol. Aunque extrañamente ahora no estaba tan intensificado como hace media hora. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi un panorama distinto. La pieza estaba notablemente más ordenada y el hombre de mi vida lucía un traje negro. Su pelo estaba arreglado. Ese si era mi Emmett, el hombre del cual yo me enamoré. Pero estaba de espaldas y tenía una botella a milímetros de su boca.

-Emmett – lo detuve.

Él se dio vuelta lentamente. Su respiración se agitó notoriamente y sus latidos aumentaron, tentando mi autocontrol.

-Ro…- gesticuló impresionado. La botella cayó de sus manos al suelo desparramando el líquido. Por un lado lo agradecí. Era mejor oler alcohol que la sangre de Emmett. Mi garganta llamaba a probar ese efluvio tan dulce.

-Cariño…- le sonreí al verlo emocionarse. Él seguía mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa. Yo misma me había quedado atónita al verme al espejo por primera vez. Era hermosa y él lo había notado obviamente.

-Sabía que bajarías al infierno, mi ángel. – dijo al fin sonriendo.

-Yo… - intenté explicarle.

-Mi ángel. Eres un ángel ahora. Después de todo estás bien. Fuiste al cielo hermosa.- me interrumpió.

No me atreví a negárselo. No podía decirle que en vez de un ángel, que era lo que él pensaba, yo era un vampiro que se alimentaba de sangre.

-Si Emmett. – dije un poco decepcionada de mí misma al no decirle la verdad.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarme con esa expresión de asombro.

-Bien… demasiado bien – dije recordando a Elliott.

-Claro, donde quiera que estés debe ser mejor que la tierra.

Le sonreí en respuesta. Me odié a mi misma por no poder decirle la verdad. Pero al menos él estaba conforme con saber que venía como un fantasma o el ángel que él creía que era yo.

Nos quedamos mirando por un buen rato. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Y sé que él también pero no se atrevía quizás o tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera una alucinación.

-Emmett – dije al fin – debes seguir adelante. Por mí. – supliqué.

-No puedo…seguir sin ti Rose. No me pidas eso.

-Amor, no sabes las cosas que te esperan… - una vez más recordé a nuestro hijo.

-Entonces voy contigo.

¿Qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Mi respuesta fue ver a Emmett agacharse a recoger la botella que había lanzado al suelo al verme.

-No sigas tom…- pero el brusco movimiento de Emmett me interrumpió. Quebró la botella con el borde metálico de la cama matrimonial.

-Ahora estaremos juntos Rosalie. – y llevó la botella rota peligrosamente afilada a su cuello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ohhhhhhhhhhh mai gosh!!!! Jajajaja fue corto el cap pero crucial no? Solo les digo, no se adelanten con amenazas… jajajaja! =) Los quiero y gracias por todos sus review!


	11. Tentación exquisita

**Emmett's POV**

La única solución era matarme. Así estaría al lado de mi ángel eternamente. Me arrodillaría ante Dios y sería su esclavo eternamente si me dejara estar en el cielo siendo un suicida. Todo con tal de estar al lado de mi Rose.

El filo del vidrio nunca tocó mi cuello. A contraste, unas frías manos se posaron en mis muñecas y el más dulce olor que jamás sentí me rodeó. Tenía el rostro de Rosalie a centímetros del mío. Su expresión era de terror pero no opacaba la hermosura increíble que poseía.

-Así no funcionan las cosas – Rosalie me habló a la misma distancia. Su aliento lo respiré cómo si fuera el único aire del planeta. Deliciosamente adictivo. Me acerqué a ella queriendo besarla. Si podía sentir sus manos, significaba que esto no era producto de mi locura.

El roce de sus labios con los míos me supo a gloria. Pero entonces ella se alejó demasiado rápido como para haberla detenido. No me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba apoyada de nuevo en el marco de la puerta.

-No… - dijo con su angelical voz, la cual me parecía de soprano en comparación con la mía.

-Lo siento… ahora que eres un ángel es obvio que no soy digno de ti. – me sentía inferior ante ella, ante su belleza, ante su dulzura.

-¡No! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – se exaltó mi ángel. Me sentí un idiota por haberla hecho ponerse así, incluso aunque lo que dije yo era verdad.

Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato. No podía dejar de ver su hermosura. A pesar de que nunca había visto un ángel antes en mi vida, podía decir fácilmente que ella era la más hermosa de todos. No había nada más bello en éste mundo que Rosalie.

-Debes salir de acá Emmett – interrumpió mis pensamientos con su dulce voz.

-No puedo salir. Todo en ésta casa me recuerda a ti. Es la única forma que tengo de poder estar cerca de ti.

-Pero no te hace bien. Emmett – dijo acercándose un paso – debes dejar el alcohol.

-¿Y si es el alcohol el que me hace verte? Si esto es una alucinación producto del exceso de trago, feliz tomaría toda la vida con tal de verte cada noche.

Ella se exaltó nuevamente tomando mis muñecas con fuerza. Movió mis manos hacia su perfecto rostro.

-¡Soy yo Emmett! ¡Soy real! ¡No estás alucinando!

Me quedé con mis manos en su helado rostro. Era suave, y perfecto. Recordé las tantas veces que mis grandes manos sujetaban su pequeño rostro para besarla tierna o apasionadamente.

-En verdad eres tú amor – concluí. Saqué mis manos de sus mejillas, no sin antes rozar mi pulgar con su pómulo derecho. Ella giró su rostro hacia ese lado y cerró los ojos, extrañando tanto como yo los momentos vividos.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. Las noches se hacen eternas sin tus abrazos. Mi…corazón se ha vuelto piedra, pues tu sonrisa no lo hace palpitar Emmett. – escuché las campanas del cielo nuevamente saliendo de su boca.

Una lágrima traicionera me recorrió la mejilla. Me la saqué rápidamente pero fue tarde. Ella se dio cuenta y la tristeza misma se posó en su bello rostro.

-Estoy bien… no te pongas así. Es sólo que…- no encontré las palabras para expresarle lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ninguna palabra era suficiente para contar la máxima esperanza que sentía.

-Emmett, hay algo que debo decirte. – Su expresión era de miedo. No quería seguir preocupándola así que la interrumpí.

-No importa. No importa nada. Sólo importa que tú estés acá. He vuelto a la vida Rose.

-Emmett tengo que decirte esto.

-Rose, no sabes cuánto anhelé el día en que te volvería a ver. – la interrumpí nuevamente. Había tanto que quería decirle. – Es más, fui a tu casa y saqué tus cosas de tu habitación.

Me iba a dirigir al mueble que estaba al otro lado de la pieza pero el alcohol que estaba desparramado en el suelo hizo que me resbalara. Al caer, por un impulso puse mis manos en el suelo, o sea, sobre los pedazos de vidrio que estaban de la botella que rompí.

-Mierda. – me quejé por el dolor. Miré hacia donde estaba Rosalie y ella tenía una expresión de terror en sus ojos. Su garganta se veía tensa y tenía los puños apretados.

Por un momento pensé que dejó de respirar. La sangre empezó a correr por mi mano y ella al ver eso se dio vuelta. No recordaba que le tuviera miedo a la sangre cuando era humana.

-No te vayas… - le supliqué. -No me dejes en éste mundo. Sin ti.

Ella aún de espaldas y con la mano en la puerta, exhaló sonoramente.

-Volveré si me prometes no volver a tocar una gota de alcohol.

-Pero…

-¡Promételo! Debo irme ya…

-Lo prometo… pero vuelve.

No respondió. Solo se marchó. Pero cumpliría su condición. Antes me disponía a beber todo el alcohol del mundo con tal de verla, pero ahora haría todo lo contrario.

Tenía miedo de ir a dormir. No quería perder la lúcida imagen que tenía de Rosalie en mi mente. A pesar de haberla tocado y olido, aún tenía dudas sobre si ella fue un sueño o alucinación. De todas formas lo descubriría mañana por la noche, cuando ella vuelva a bajar del cielo para verme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ternura máxima! Tengo el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora por escribir éste capítulo. Por fin tuvieron su primer encuentro real! Pero Emmett piensa que ella es un ángel. Pero no se preocupen.. tarde o temprano Rose le tendrá que decir la verdad sobre ella y Elliott.

¿Les gustó el nombre? Una chica le achuntó jajaja! Pero era con dos "t" para que fuera parecido a Emmett!. Un beso chicos! Y gracias por leer!!


	12. Elliott

**Rosalie's POV**

El corazón me volvió a la vida. Y mi garganta también. Estaba con un ángel y un demonio en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. El ángel sonreía por haber visto a Emmett al fin. El demonio me reclamaba por la sangre de él. Pero no podía hacerlo. Mi autocontrol fue más fuerte gracias a que mi propio hijo era una tentación constante y me pude acostumbrar de a poco a ese efluvio tan dulce y exquisito. Mi garganta ardía como nunca así que fui de caza antes de llegar a casa. No quería poner en peligro la vida de mi Elliott también.

-Rosalie, que bueno que apareciste. Elliott ha estado inquieto todo éste tiempo sin ti. – me recibió Esme con mi hijo en sus brazos. Éste estiró sus manitos para que yo lo tomara.

Lo abracé con fuerza como me hubiera gustado hacerlo anteriormente con Emmett. Tenía un dejo de amor acumulado en mi corazón, pero tenía a mi hijo para dárselo.

-Así que extrañaste a mami. – le sonreí al pequeño.

Él sonrió en respuesta. Se acurrucó entre mi cuello y hombro, rozando su cabello dorado con mi mandíbula. Al minuto sentí su respiración más lenta. Se había quedado dormido en mis brazos.

-Lo voy a acostar – dije en el susurro más bajo para no despertarlo.

Esme y Carlisle fueron a su habitación. Pude oír que hablaban sobre mi hijo. De lo hermoso que era tener un bebé en casa.

-Todos te aman pequeño – no pude evitar decirle mientras dormía plácidamente. – Cuando tu padre te conozca te amará tanto como yo hijo.

Esa noche me quedé viéndolo dormir. El ritmo de su corazón, acompañado con su respiración eran melodía para mis oídos. Era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Emmett se volvería loco de la emoción al saber que ya es padre y de una criatura tan mágicamente hermosa como lo era Elliott.

-Mamá… - el sonido más hermoso y melódico que jamás oí interrumpió mis pensamientos. Elliott estaba despierto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de ternura.

-¿Qué…? – dije perpleja. Elliott había hablado y su primera palabra era "mamá". Mi sonrisa se amplió en lo más que mi boca lo permitía.

Que alguien me llamara "mamá" hacía que nuevas emociones que nunca sentí afloraran desde mí. Sentí el deseo de protegerlo de todo. De amarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo tomé en brazos y lo acurruqué junto a mí. Esme y Carlisle se acercaban a la habitación. Se apoyaron en el marco de la puerta y reían llenos de dicha.

-Así que… a los dos días habló. Gran avance Elliott. – le animaba Carlisle. Esme tenía esa expresión de no poder hablar por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz.

-Mamá...- repitió mi hijo. Y después mencionó la palabra que no pensé que sabía. – ¿Papá…? – fue una pregunta. Estaba maravillada por cómo él podía saber de la existencia de un padre en su vida. De seguro guardaba en su mente todas las veces que yo mencioné a Emmett como su papá mientras él aún estaba en mi vientre.

-Papá te ama mucho…- le adelanté. No le mentí pues sabía que en cuanto mi esposo viera al fruto de nuestro amor, lo amaría tanto como yo.

-Rosalie, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Carlisle que abrazaba a Esme por la cintura.

-Si, por supuesto. Esme…- le tendí a Elliott para que lo cuidase no sin antes darle un beso en su frente.

Carlisle me guió a su estudio. Me senté en el gran sillón de cuero café oscuro. Él se sentó a mi lado y cruzó las manos. Estaba segura de que buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las que empezar a hablar.

-Rose, ¿qué pasó anoche con Emmett?

-Nada importante. Él pensó que yo era un fantasma y que había venido en forma de ángel. – reí ante la ironía. Yo no era un ángel. – No le conté la verdad – hice una mueca.

-Pero él tiene que saber algún día que tiene una familia. No importa la condición humana de él.

-Lo sé Carlisle. Eso me carcome cada segundo. No puedo…pedirle que se transforme por mí. No puedo elegir por su vida tampoco. – dije abatida. – No sé qué hacer Carlisle. Ayúdame. – la voz se me quebró y me lancé en su abrazo de padre protector mientras sollozaba lágrimas que no existían.

-Tranquila pequeña. Ya encontraremos la forma de decirle todo. Es bueno que él piense que eres un fantasma por ahora. Así podrás ir a "visitarlo" cuantas veces quieras. Claro si tu autocontrol te lo permite.

-Con eso me fue bien. Es más, él se cortó la mano por un accidente y bueno… tú sabrás, la tentación fue terrible pero salí de allí antes de cometer el peor error de mi vida.

-Hiciste bien hija. ¿Lo verás ésta noche? – levantó mi barbilla.

-Eso espero. Luego de que Elliott se quede dormido, partiré a casa de Emmett. Se lo prometí. Él había caído en el trago Carlisle. Si lo hubieras visto. Me partió el alma verlo así, esclavo del alcohol y la depresión. – mi voz se quebró nuevamente.

Carlisle me abrazó más fuerte, consolándome.

-Ya encontrarás el momento adecuado para contarle toda la verdad. – me animaba – Verás que cuando le digas, él sabrá darte la respuesta más acertada.

-Pero…Carlisle – me atreví a preguntarle mi gran duda - ¿Y si él decide convertirse en uno de nosotros?

-Es una decisión que tendremos que hablarla. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en ese caso.

Mi sonrisa borró toda tristeza. Carlisle me apoyaba en el sentido de que si Emmett quería transformarse en vampiro, él podía efectuar el asunto. Me sentí aliviada. Por un lado, si Emmett no quería vivir éste tipo de "vida", al menos tenía a Elliott. Me faltaría la mitad de mi corazón pero mi hijo sanaría cualquier herida, de eso estoy segura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchisimas gracias a /twilightersaga por su hermoso review! Siii creo que fue el más largo acá.. en fotolog he recibido más largos aún! Hahahaha! Peroooo muchísimas gracias por todo! =)

ADELANTO: PROX CAP SE LLAMA "PRIMER BESO" ¡!!!!!

Lo estoy escribiendo desde ayer.. quiero que salga perfecto..!

Bueno.. no se si vieron el nuevo Still de Rosalie & Emmett en LN..!

EN MI LOG: /rosemmett_mtz

Bueno hay uno trucado que hice para q se abrazaran! Ahha siempre verán cosas así en mi log ajskajksjaks

Besooo!


	13. Primer beso

**WOOOW! Feliz! Por que pasaron los 100 review!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias, también a los que dejan sus comentarios en fotolog!!! **

**BUENO.. ESTE CAP … EMM.. AFIRMENSE! JAJAJA! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**OCHO MESES DESPUÉS….**

**Rosalie's POV**

Desde aquella primera noche que fui a ver a Emmett, nunca he dejado un día sin pasar a verlo. A veces nos quedábamos toda la noche hablando, o simplemente mirándonos. Nunca me atreví a darle un beso, aunque mi boca lo deseaba a gritos. Quería sentir de nuevo sus cálidos labios en los míos, su lengua en la mía. Un beso de Emmett era lo que más extrañaba.

En ocho meses no me atreví a decirle la verdad. Cuando tenía la oportunidad o la valentía, siempre pasaba algo que me hacía cambiar de opinión. Pero sabía que no podía demorarme más. Elliott crecía muy rápido. Ya parecía un niño de casi dos años. Su vocabulario era muy amplio y era un chico muy inteligente y fuerte, igual que su padre. Sus cabellos rubios formaban hermosos rizos y su sonrisa era cada vez más parecida a la de Emmett.

Mi autocontrol había mejorado mucho más. Ya no sentía ese ardor en la garganta cada vez que veía a Emmett o me acercaba mucho a Elliott. Cuando amas a alguien, la sangre no es lo más importante. Cuando amas a alguien, nada más importa.

**Emmett's POV**

Me había acostumbrado a recibir la visita del ángel cada noche. Ella me instó a volver a trabajar y tener una vida normal, y yo lo hacía gustoso ya que por las noches ella estaba esperándome. Hablábamos por horas. Su belleza muchas veces me dejaba hipnotizado y me quedaba mirándola embobado. No necesitaba dormir, aunque a veces lo hacía en el trabajo a escondidas. Las noches eran de Rosalie y no iba a desperdiciarlas durmiendo.

Moví muebles empolvados, abrí ventanas que rechinaron por no ser jamás movidas. Todo para que ella viera el cambio en mí y en su casa.

Una noche decidí darle una gran sorpresa. Habían pasado meses desde que la empecé a ver y quería agradecerle de una manera linda que bajara desde el cielo para verme cada noche. Me bañé y perfumé como lo hacía antes cuando tenía citas con Rosalie. En el living, corrí un tanto los muebles, dejando la gran alfombra blanca frente a la chimenea, la cual llené de leña. Acá en la tierra ella sentía frío y no iba a permitir eso. Compré rosas de colores blanco y rojo y las esparcí por la sala. El living estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y el fuego. Era perfecto para un ser como ella.

-La casa está increíble – oí su voz. Me di vuelta inmediatamente para encontrarme con mi Rosalie. Usaba un vestido blanco de seda largo y su cabellera estaba suelta. Era un ángel y yo el humano más afortunado.

-Lo hice por ti amor. Quería darte una sorpresa especial. Agradecerte por ser el ángel más bondadoso y visitarme siempre.

Extendí mi mano hacia la alfombra para que se sentara. Ella sonrió y lo hizo como si bailase ballet, con una delicadeza única. Me quedé como un bobo mirándola allí, a la luz de la fogata. Se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Me senté a su lado con cautela. Sus perfectos labios formaron una sonrisa. Me hizo estremecer el hecho de que yo los besaba antes. Me sentía tan indigno de haber estado con una criatura tan hermosa.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó un tanto avergonzada. Su voz angelical hizo eco en la gran sala.

-Miraba tus labios – mi voz sonó como un tractor en movimiento en comparación con la suya.

Ella se llevó la mano derecha a su labio inferior, pensando que tenía algo. El movimiento de sus dedos con su boca hizo que el labio se moviera de una forma exquisitamente seductora. Me alteró los sentidos como nunca. Mi mano que estaba apoyada en la alfombra, muy cerca de la suya, se movió, tocando suavemente sus fríos dedos.

-No sirvió la fogata. – dije decepcionado al no poder quitarle ese frío.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – sonrió. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y yo evité sentir escalofríos para no perder ese maravilloso contacto.

Mi mano desocupada empezó a subir lentamente por su brazo. Ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tacto. Aunque mis manos parecían el asfalto mismo en comparación con la suavidad de su piel marfileña.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y yo me acerqué un poco más, dejando nuestras bocas a escasos centímetros. Mi mano que recorría su brazo, ahora estaba posado en su hombro, y me permití deslizarme hacia su cuello para terminar en su mandíbula. Rocé mi pulgar con su labio inferior. Rosalie aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Mi dedo entró lentamente en su boca mientras sus dientes me mordían suavemente. Entonces no soporté más y reemplacé mi dedo por mi boca. Me acerqué a sus labios y probé la misma miel hecha mujer. El beso partió suave y tímido, para luego intensificarlo, jugando con su lengua mientras mi mano acariciaba su cuello. Sin dejar de besarla, pero si soltando nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas, la tomé de la cintura y la moví, acostándola en la alfombra, dejándola aprisionada en mi cuerpo. Ella se afirmó de mis músculos mientras su boca hacía maravillas con la mía. Le mordí el labio lo cual hizo que ella sacara una pasión desbordada, abrazando mi cuerpo con sus piernas. Mis manos se fueron directo a sus muslos por encima de la tela de su sedoso vestido blanco. Habíamos hecho el amor cientos de veces cuando ella estaba… viva. Aún me costaba asumir que era un fantasma.

Ahora era distinto. Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a un ángel. Mi ángel.

Rosalie jugueteaba con mi pelo mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas, haciéndola gemir. Levanté su vestido con mis manos para poder sentir la textura más suave de todas, incluso la seda era áspera comparada con la piel de Rose. Le besé el cuello y ella se arqueó. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, su manera de besar. La forma en que tenía de volverme loco con sólo tocarme. Ahora lo estaba haciendo y de mil maneras mejores. Su aroma, su exquisito perfume que no era comparable ni con las fragancias más caras. Su cabello desparramado por la alfombra blanca. Su sabor, su maravilloso sabor. Su cuello interminable. Rosalie era perfecta y estaba en mis brazos, entregada a mi cuerpo.

Mi boca descendió a lo que dejaba verse su escote, besándola, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. Definitivamente era el tipo más afortunado de la tierra.

**Rosalie's POV**

Este hombre quería matarme. Jugaba con mi autocontrol, pero no era su sangre lo que me tentaba. Esme y yo lo habíamos platicado. El sexo entre vampiros era salvaje, fuerte. Yo podía matarlo si intentaba hacerle el amor. Pero eran sus besos, sus caricias, su lengua la que me hacía cambiar de idea, bloqueando toda seguridad. Me dejé llevar por sus manos, que tocaban incesantemente mis piernas. Con los dientes corrió el tirante de mi vestido dejando mi hombro a su disposición. Mis manos nerviosas, por miedo a dañarlo, sólo se afirmaban de sus grandes y musculosos brazos. Pero tenía miedo de apretarlos por culpa de la pasión que me hacía sentir así que me afirmé de la pobre alfombra, la cual sufrió, pues al segundo tenía mis manos tocando el suelo. Había roto la tapicería misma.

Esto se salía de control. Si pude romper la alfombra sólo por las caricias de Emmett, no quería imaginarme lo que pasaría cuando él estuviera dentro de mí.

-Emmett – lo tomé del rostro con mis manos, alejando sus besos de mi pecho.

Él me miró fijamente mientras recomponía su respiración. Su pecho se movía agitado sobre el mío y pude sentir hacia donde la sangre le fluía más. Mis piernas me reclamaban dejar pasar lo que sentían pero mi conciencia me decía basta.

-¿Te hice daño? – preguntó asustado.

-No… es sólo que… - buscaba una buena excusa en mi mente – Tenemos prohibido el contacto íntimo con humanos. Es la única condición para poder venir a verte.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Emmett de inmediato. Sabía que preferiría que yo lo siguiera viendo antes que pasar nuestra última noche así. Él se levantó de mí, y me tendió la mano para que me parase con él.

Nos quedamos mirando, con una pasión desbordada en los ojos. Ambos queríamos volver a la alfombra y terminar lo que empezamos pero no podíamos. El por temor a que yo no volviera más. Yo por temor a matarlo.


	14. El oso pardo

**Rosalie's POV**

Cuando volví a casa esa noche, mi Elliott aún dormía plácidamente. Recordaba cada caricia que Emmett me había dado y sentía mi dura piel erizarse. Anhelaba tanto tenerlo en mí, como antes.

En muchas ocasiones pude oír a Esme y Carlisle tener relaciones, y a pesas de que querían ser cautelosos y silenciosos, mi estúpido oído vampírico sabía lo que pasaba. Me entraban ganas de viajar corriendo a la casa de mi esposo y hacerle el amor como nunca, pero el deseo se me iba al recordar lo vulnerable que era su cuerpo y cómo un simple error de cálculo podría matarlo sin remedio.

-Mami, tienes una sonrisa única. – mi hijo había despertado.

-Y tú tienes un peinado único – reí al darme cuenta de lo alborotado de sus rizos rubios.

Elliott saltó a mis brazos dándome un beso de buenos días. Su aroma de miel y bebé aún me sorprendía.

-Mami, en serio que tienes una expresión distinta. – él era muy inteligente y notó el cambio en mi rostro. Cómo no si había besado después de tantos meses al hombre de mi existencia.

-Eso es porque… - intenté buscar ideas en mi mente.

-Después me cuentas, tengo hambre. – sonrió.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres para hoy? ¿Comida o caza? – dije mientras sacaba ropa a velocidad inhumana para cambiarlo.

-¡Quiero cazar mami! Y que sea algo grande y fuerte. No me entretiene cazar conejos y cosas así. Son tan destructibles.

-Eres muy pequeño Elliott…

-Pero soy fuerte – dijo levantando su bracito para mostrarme sus "músculos". Eso me recordó mucho a Emmett. – Mami ¿por qué te pones triste?

-No es nada amorcito. – terminé de vestirlo en un segundo. – Vamos a cazar será mejor.

El día estaba nublado y el aire fresco. Nos dirigimos a un bosque más alejado que el habitual. Quizás Elliott tenía razón y ya estaba en edad de cazar algo más fuerte. Esme y yo lo sobreprotegíamos mucho y bueno, Carlisle no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa como para aconsejarle.

-Mami, mami… huelo algo. – Elliott movía mi pantalón para llamar mi atención.

Agudicé mi olfato para ver de qué se trataba. Era un oso pardo. Exquisito para cazar y sobre todo para pelear. No se dejaba morir tan fácil.

-Lo quiero mami, di que sí. – puso su cara de ángel.

-mmm – hice como que pensaba – bueno ya. – lo dejé finalmente. Él corrió en dirección al oso y yo lo seguí por supuesto.

Me quedé viendo la escena, pero lista para interceder en caso de que mi pequeño no pudiera contra el gran oso. Elliott se embistió contra el animal, montándose en su lomo. Éste se sobresaltó y se movía en todas direcciones tratando de zafarse de mi hijo. Elliott no se daba por vencido y se afirmaba muy fuerte. Me reí cuando agarró al oso de sus orejas y lo montó como un caballo. El oso no parecía tan divertido pero no podía alcanzar su espalda. Por fin, Elliott enterró sus dientes en el cuello del animal. Pude oír cómo el corazón de éste dejaba de latir a medida que mi hijo succionaba su sangre.

-¡Monté un oso pardo mami! – llegó corriendo mi satisfecho hijo a mis brazos. Lo abracé y besé, felicitándolo por su logro. Mi hijo ya podía cazar un oso.

-Bueno, lo normal es que una madre se enorgullezca cuando un hijo trae buenas notas del colegio pero bueno… éste no es el caso y créeme, estoy muy orgullosa que mi hijo de ocho meses haya ganado la batalla con un oso pardo. – dije como si no creyera mis palabras. Elliott sonrió en respuesta.

-Mami…- se puso serio de pronto – Quiero ver a papá.

No se si era posible que el corazón de un vampiro se detuviera dos veces, pero así fue. Mi mayor miedo, el día que no quería que llegara, llegó. Elliott ya quería conocer a Emmett. Y yo no podía seguir negándoles ese derecho.

-Te parece si duermes una siesta…

-Pero mami….

-Espera, deja terminar. – él se calmó – Duerme una siesta y a la noche lo vamos a ver juntos.

-¡Wow! Si mami, me gustó la idea…Pero… - su expresión de tristeza me partió el alma – no se nada de él. Háblame de papá.

Lo tomé en brazos y lo acurruqué en mi pecho. Tomé marcha a la casa a paso normal. Así Elliott se quedaba dormido.

-Bueno, tu padre se llama Emmett McCurty. Es muy guapo, igual que tú y tiene ojos verdes también… Tiene unos grandes músculos y es de pelo negro y rizado. Su sonrisa es casi perfecta…

-¿Por qué casi? – preguntaba ya medio adormilado.

-Porque tú tienes la sonrisa perfecta mi pequeño – le sonreí. Sabía que así dormiría feliz, pero en mis adentros no podía juzgar por quién poseía la sonrisa que me hacía suspirar. Ambas eran perfectas para mí.

-Cuéntame más…- bostezó.

El resto del camino a casa le fui contando todo de Emmett, a pesar de que a los diez minutos se quedó completamente dormido, yo seguía hablando igual, recordando todo sobre mi esposo.

Elliott durmió unas cinco horas. No se si fue porque cazó algo que le dio cansancio, o porque en verdad tenía ganas de ver a su padre. Creo que era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Cuando despertó lo vestí con su mejor tenida. No lo perfumé ya que su solo olor era exquisito. Lo peiné como pude ya que muchas veces sus perfectos rulos parecían incontrolables. Le pregunté creo que unas diez veces si no tenía sed. Sólo porsiacaso.

-Mamá… estoy bien… No tengo sed. ¡Y ya deja de peinarme! – se quejaba. Ambos reímos.

-Elliott, hay algo que quiero decirte.- me puse seria.

-Dime mami.

-Bueno, tu padre no sabe lo que somos. Él piensa que yo soy un ángel que lo vino a ver a la tierra…

-Mami eres el ángel más lindo. – me lanzó un besito.

-Eso es discutible… yo conozco uno más lindo aún… Pero hijo… el momento adecuado para decirle que somos lo que somos, llegará, pero no se si ese momento es ésta noche. Se que será difícil lo que te voy a pedir pero…. No le digas "papá" aún. Si él se da cuenta solo, le diremos. Si no, finjamos sólo ser ángeles.

-Está bien mami, te entiendo. Y no te preocupes. Sólo lo llamaré por su nombre. Emmett.

-Gracias por entenderme hijo.

-De nada. Aps, por cierto…. Te ves hermosa mami.

Besé a mi hijo por enésima vez en el día. Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle quienes aprobaron nuestro plan. Ahora mis nervios se acrecentaban. Mi hijo por fin vería a su padre, y si Emmett era intuitivo, sabría que Elliott era su hijo, y el momento de decir la verdad llegaría al fin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Awwwww se acerca el momento tan esperadooooo!!! Disculpen la tardanza..! estoy sin tiempo! En fin pasen por mi log y vean el video que hice de Rosalie & Emmett:

Log: /rosemmett_mtz


	15. Nota importante

Queridas lectoras: Como están? espero que muy bien!! Bueno les hago un alto a la historia para comentarles unas cosillas…

**Primero**; Ésta novela, hasta el momento, es la última que haré. No se si más adelante vaya a hacer más. No me ha venido el shock imaginativo aún! Jajaja.. Pero acepto ideas o peticiones incluso.. Si alguien quiere que narre un evento de Rosemmett (_oneshoot_) yo feliz lo hago. Así que siéntanse en la libertad de pedirlo.

**Segundo**; Más adelante, en el último capítulo, vendrá un lemmon ( _el que no sabe, es sexo en palabras_). Les aviso que será el último capítulo para que la que no quiera leerlo no tenga que saltarse nada. Es como un extra. Nunca he escrito uno así que a las que lo van a leer, no se hagan grandes expectativas tampoco … no les prometo fantasías realizadas con Emmett Cullen! Ajjajaja… Pero bueno.. es un AVISO para las que no quieran leer eso.

**Tercero**; Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las seguidoras de mis cinco novelas… Sobretodo, quiero agradecer a **Vasti,** mi amiga, que me ayudó mucho en las versiones de Emmett en la primera novela y la tercera. Gracias a mis sicópatas que me exigían capítulo y dejaban comentarios lindísimos… ¡ Gracias a las lectoras fantasmas que aparecieron!!! Me dejaron sus mensajes diciendo que siempre leían mis novelas pero nunca se atrevieron a comentar.. y bueno.. LO HICIERON! Y me alegraron mucho… (_Si aún hay alguna leyendo esto por favor hágase ver ajajja_)… En fin

Si alguien quiere mantener un contacto conmigo, puede buscarme en **Facebook** bajo el nombre de "**MissRosalie Hale Cullen**" …. Tengo aplicaciones como "Frases de Rosalie Hale" y videos de Rosemmett hechos por mí.

_Parece despedida, pero espero que no. Algún día volveré con mis locas, románticas y apasionadas novelas de Rosalie & Emmett! Y bueno.. Elliott! Ajajja.. _

**Próximo capítulo; Elliott & Emmett. Disfrútenlo.**


	16. Elliott y Emmett

**Emmett's POV**

En todo el día no me pude concentrar ni una milésima. Los besos de Rosalie venían a mi mente una y otra vez. Mis manos en su cuerpo eran cómo una adicción. La necesitaba más que al agua para saciar la sed.

Pero prefería verla todas las noches de mi vida hasta que muera, antes de que una sola noche de pasión la enviara al cielo para siempre. Por más que esa noche valiera la pena, la quería a mi lado al volver a casa.

Al regresar a mi hogar, todo olía a rosas, ya que no me atreví a removerlas. Ese aroma me recordaba a Rosalie. Me duché y cambié de ropa para esperarla como cada noche lo hacía. No sabía cómo saludarla. ¿Le daría un beso? ¿Y si ella no quería? No sabía qué hacer.

Su efluvio se hizo presente al fin. Me volteé para verla pero en vez de eso vi otra cosa más.

-¿Quién es él…? – pregunté al ver un pequeño niñito de su mano. Parecía no tener más de dos años. Su cabello era igual de rubio que el de Rosalie y tenía ojos verdes y pelo ondulado como los ….Oh no, es imposible.

-Elliott, él es Emmett. Emmett, quiero presentarte a Elliott. – habló mi ángel.

-Mucho gusto Emmett – saludó el pequeño con una voz angelical.

Me quedé sin habla. No sabía que decir. Ese pequeño tenía una belleza sobrenatural. Sus facciones eran tan hermosas como las de Rosalie. Sus ojos me recordaban a los míos cuando era pequeño. Pero era imposible que él fuera hijo mío. Él debía ser otro ángel, amigo de Rose.

-¿Te han dejado traer a un angelito? – fue lo primero que atiné a decir. Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Juré haber visto a Rose mover la boca para hablar pero fue muy rápido como para asegurarlo.

-Digamos que sí. – respondió mi niña. – Él quiere conocerte ya que no deja de preguntarse quién es el ser que vengo a ver cada noche.

Me sentí un poco avergonzado ya que yo no podía ser tema para dos ángeles tan hermosos.

-Hola Elliott…- saludé extendiendo mi mano.

El pequeño dio dos pasos hacia mí muy rápidos. Me sorprendí al notar que su mano estaba cálida. No era como la de Rosalie.

Las dudas me albergaron al verlo más de cerca. En su sonrisa se le formaban unos hoyuelos iguales a los míos. Tenía mucho de Rosalie en él. Habían pasado nueve meses desde que Rose … murió. Quizás en el cielo…. "No Emmett, no saques conclusiones", pensé.

-¿Sabes dibujar? – le pregunté al ver que no tenía juguetes para él. Sólo tenía hojas y lápices para ofrecerle.

-Sí, me encanta. – sonrió deslumbrándome. Le extendí mi mano para guiarlo pero él se afirmó de mis piernas y empezó a escalar con una agilidad increíble. Al segundo estaba abrazado a mi cuello. Con timidez abracé su pequeño cuerpo. No se que sentí en esos momentos pero fue lo más increíble que jamás me pasó. Tuve una gran conexión con Elliott. No me di cuenta que una lágrima me recorría la mejilla. Me di vuelta para mirar a Rosalie, quien tenía una expresión tan extraña como la mía. No era de pena, pero si tenía mucho emoción en el rostro. No sabría explicarlo. Extendí mi mano izquierda hacia Rosalie. Ella caminó hacia nosotros y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Acabé de probar una vez más la miel hecha mujer.

Caminamos al comedor, Elliott en mis brazos, y Rosalie de mi mano. Fue extraño sentirse como un… papá. Cómo si fuésemos una familia. El pequeño angelito me sonreía mientras una manito suya se posó en mi mejilla, la cual recibía lágrimas inesperadas.

-No llores p…Emmett

Juré haber oído que iba a decir otra palabra en vez de mi nombre. Lo senté delicadamente en la cabecera del comedor. Solté la mano de Rosalie y me dirigí corriendo a donde tenía guardado papel y lápiz. No quería perderme un segundo de los rostros de ángeles que tenía enfrente.

Volví lo más rápido que pude con un montón de hojas y la mayor cantidad de lápices que encontré. Me topé con mi Rose haciéndole cariño en el pelo a Elliott. Éste le sonreía. Me detuve al ver una imagen tan natural, tan hogareña. No sabían las veces que imaginé llegar a casa y ver a mi esposa e hijo y ahora en cierto modo se había cumplido aquella escena en mi mente.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado Emmett?- preguntó riendo mi Rose al ver que tenía una cara de embobado.

-Nada…- sacudí mi cabeza y caminé a su lado. Dejé las hojas frente al pequeño y los lápices desparramados en la mesa para que viera fácilmente cada color.

-Gracias Emmett – dijo el pequeño tomando un lápiz color azul. Comenzó a dibujar muy seguro de sí mismo. Miré a Rosalie quién estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Le tomé la mano y nos quedamos allí, observando cómo Elliott dibujaba. Para mi sorpresa, cuando terminó, el pequeño ángel había dibujado mejor que yo incluso. Pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue el bosquejo que había hecho. Se dibujó a él mismo peleando con un oso pardo en mitad del bosque. Yo abrí mis ojos como plato y me di cuenta que Rose también.

-¿Tienes lápiz brillante? Había algo de sol y…-

-¡Elliott! – le detuvo Rose. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada extraña mientras Rosalie de nuevo parecía mover su boca para decir algo pero yo no oí nada.

-¿Qué…? – pregunté confundido.

Ambos guardaron silencio por dos minutos los cuales me parecieron eternos.

-Debemos irnos – dijo Rose soltando mi mano y dirigiéndose en dirección a Elliott. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó. Cuando tuvo libre una mano, tomó el dibujo, pero yo también.

-Déjalo acá…- supliqué.

Ella me miró complicada pero lo soltó. Se despidió con los ojos sólo como nosotros sabíamos hacerlo. Elliott me sonrió una vez más, confundiendo mis instintos paternales. Rosalie se dio la vuelta y saltó por la ventana. Me quedé en el comedor, con el dibujo del pequeño ángel en mis manos, pensando si lo volvería a ver. Pensando si es que había una mínima posibilidad de que ése niño fuera mi hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ayyyyyyyy siiii lo sé…!!! Emmett!!! Ajjajaja es como para pegarle un paipazo! Pero es entendible… tiene muchas dudas… Y bueno, ya se acerca el gran final… creo que unos cinco caps más…! Besosssssssss enormes!


	17. El momento de decir la verdad

Rosalie's POV

-Elliott ¿en qué estabas pensando hijo? – le pregunté pero sin exaltarme.

-Lo siento mami, es que de pronto era todo tan natural que pensé que él se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Pero no lo hizo…Aunque bueno, quien se va a imaginar que su esposa muerta que ahora lo viene a ver, en realidad no es un ángel si no un vampiro y que además tiene un hijo híbrido…

Ambos reímos ya que era casi imposible de que Emmett sacara tales conclusiones, siendo que la mitología de los vampiros nunca fue tomada realmente en serio. Hasta ahora.

-Rosalie, Elliott, ¿cómo les fue? – preguntó Esme. Atrás venía llegando Carlisle con su aire protector y paternal.

-¡Conocí a mi papi! – gritó Elliott saltando a los brazos de Esme.

-Me alegro mucho pequeño… - Esme le devolvió el abrazo.

-Es muy grande y simpático. Abu Carlisle – él siempre los consideraba sus abuelos a Carlisle y Esme – incluso tiene músculos más grandes que los tuyos. – se reía.

-Pero a puesto que él no puede hacer esto…- Carlisle sonrió y corrió al frontis de la casa. Tomó un árbol en sus manos y lo sacó de raíz sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¡Carlisle Cullen! ¡Mi manzano favorito! – gritaba Esme.

-¡Amor, lo siento!

-¡Mira lo que le has hecho!

-¡Pero Esme… ni siquiera comemos! ¿Para qué quieres un manzano?

-No se… se ven… ¡lindos!

A esa altura Elliott y yo reíamos ante tal escena. Nunca habíamos visto a Esme tan enojada. Bueno, cuando se trataba de cosas del hogar ella sacaba las garras.

-Bueno lo pondré en su lugar…- Carlisle con la misma agilidad colocó el árbol en el hueco que había dejado y con el pie lo enterró. - ¿Ahí si amorcito?

-Mejor…

-Ay….- se quejaba – sólo quería mostrarle algo a mi nieto…

-Si si… mejor enséñale cosas productivas… Después si Elliott anda arrancando mis plantas ¡la culpa será sólo tuya! – le apuntaba con el dedo. Yo me mordía el labio intentando no soltar una carcajada. Decidí tomar en brazos a Elliott y entrarlo a dormir. Casi amanecía y debe haber estado muy cansado. Después de todo pasó la noche entera conociendo a su padre.

-Gracias mami – mi pequeño me dio un besito en la mejilla antes de meterse a la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme llevado con mi papá.

-¿Te cayó bien?

-Si… pero…

-¿Pero qué…? – pregunté asustada.

-Quisiera pasar más tiempo con él. – pensó un momento – Mami, tu lo amas…

-Los amo… - corregí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo invitas a vivir con nosotros? Podrían transformarlo ¡y ya! Seriamos una familia por toda la eternidad…

-Cariño si fuera tan simple, a estas alturas Emmett sería un vampiro y estaríamos viviendo los tres… Pero no es tan sencillo. A mí no me preguntaron si quería vivir así. Pero lo agradezco – dije en un tono más alto para que Carlisle lo oyera bien – porque si yo hubiese muerto no te habría tenido a ti. Mi vida hubiera terminado sin haber concebido a la criatura más hermosa de la tierra.

Elliott abrió los ojos como plato para luego darme la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Te amo mamá! – me abrazó una vez más.

-Y yo más… ahora duerme. – lo arropé en su camita.

A los cinco minutos, la luz de mi vida se quedó profundamente dormido. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y salí de su habitación. Las dudad empezaron a albergarme. Quizás la única que hacía que las cosas fueran tan difíciles era yo. Quizás Emmett diría que sí y se uniría a nuestro clan.

Porque no iba a estar visitándolo cada noche hasta que él muriera. No quería ni pensar en ese día. Su vida humana era tan frágil y yo podía perderlo en cualquier minuto. Siempre tendría a Elliott, pero la mitad de mi alma se habría ido con Emmett.

Fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar en mi felicidad. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Emmett pero estaba más decidida que nunca. Le diría la verdad y le ofrecería unirse a nosotros.

Me dirigí corriendo a su casa. En media hora más iba a amanecer y él se iba al trabajo, así que me apuré. No podía esperar más. No ahora que la valentía me rodeaba.

Estaba a sólo metros de su casa y me metí por la ventana. Su exquisito efluvio aún seguía dando vueltas. "Llegué bien" – pensé- Ahora a seguir su aroma…

Olfateé hasta encontrarlo al fin. Estaba en la que iba a ser nuestra recámara. Estaba con la camisa sin abrochar, mientras peleaba con el nudo de la corbata.

-Emmett…- lo llamé. – Tenemos que hablar.

Él se sorprendió al verme pues éste horario no era el habitual.

-Amor…¿qué…? ¿Cómo llegaste…? ¿Qué haces ac…?

-Emmett – le detuve - siéntate por favor.

El momento de decir la verdad había llegado. Mis nervios me atacaron sin piedad pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión.

Emmett se sentó en la cama sin decir ni "pío". Yo me acerqué a él lentamente. Me senté a su lado y observé su cara por última vez. Si él decidía mantenerse alejado de toda la verdad, lo entendería.

Me acerqué y le di un beso… Quizás era la última vez que probaría ese manjar. Él se sorprendió pero me lo respondió. Su respiración se agitó. Me quedé a centímetros de su boca, juntando nuestras frentes. Le hice una caricia en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? – pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla.

-Sólo quería besarte… Quizás sea la última oportunidad que iba a tener…

Los latidos del corazón de Emmett aumentaron considerablemente. Su respiración se agitó y empezó a sudar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-Emmett-

-¡Rose no me dejes por favor! ¡Dile a Dios que te de permiso para bajar a verme…! – suplicaba mientras se arrodillaba ante mí - ¡Rosalie, no puedo vivir sin tu presencia!

-¡Emmett cálmate! – tomé sus manos entre las mías mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-¡Rose amor….! – no paraba de llorar.

-¡Emmett no me voy! – le grité para que entendiera y me dejara hablar.

Su expresión cambió de la pena al asombro en un segundo. Sus ojos llorosos me miraron dudosos.

-Lo que quiero decirte es …- empecé – Emmett… yo no soy un ángel.

Esperé alguna reacción suya pero nada.

-Exactamente… yo no morí aquel día en el hospital. – decidí soltarla toda de una vez – El doctor Cullen me salvó de la muerte, convirtiéndome en lo que ahora soy. Emmett … - miré su rostro por… quizás … la última vez – soy un vampiro y Elliott es tu hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OHHHHHHHHHH MAI GOSH! SE LO DIJO.. SE LO DIJO!!! AJJAJAJAJJA!!! QUE NERVIOSSSSSSSS!!! BUENO… YA FALTA POQUITOOOO MUY POQUITO PARA EL FINAL! PERO NO ME VOY ASÍ COMO ASÍ… ESTOY HACIENDO UN VIDEO DE LA NOVELA!!! AÚN NO LO PUBLICARÉ PORQUE VA EL FINAL INCLUIDO ASI QUE JUNTO CON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO LES DIRÉ DONDE ENCONTRARLO…!


	18. La desición más importante

**Rosalie's POV**

Le conté toda la historia desde que desperté como vampiro. Lo que tuve que pasar al ser transformada, mis meses como neófita. El nacimiento de Elliott. No me guardé nada. El sol empezó a asomarse en nuestra habitación y Emmett me hacía cariño en el cabello. Yo estaba apoyada en su musculoso pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Después de todo la confesión de que Elliott y yo éramos vampiros y no ángeles, no había sido tan mala como pensé. Emmett se lo tomó bastante tranquilo y sólo se limitó a guardar un silencio que me atormentaba.

-Di algo…- supliqué. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. No parecía triste ni enojado. Simplemente tenía cara de nada. –Emmett… dime algo…- insistí.

-Quiero ser como tú Rosalie. Quiero que Elliott tenga un padre para toda la vida. No me importa el sufrimiento que tenga que pasar. – en esos momentos un rayo de sol se asomó iluminando mis piernas. Por supuesto brillaron al instante, como los diamantes incrustados que parecían. Emmett pareció asombrarse pero guardó silencio.

-Pero Emmett, ¿estás seguro? – dije moviendo mi rostro para mirar su expresión.

-Nunca estuve más seguro en toda mi vida. Si el precio que tengo que pagar para estar al lado de ustedes toda la eternidad es bajar a esas llamas del infierno, lo haré gustoso.

-¿Harías eso por nosotros? – pregunté con miedo de la respuesta.

Él se acercó a mi rostro y besó mis fríos labios. Aún se estremecía al contacto con ellos.

-Yo haría eso y mucho más por pasar la eternidad junto a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo. –

Esas palabras bastaron para que toda duda desapareciera. Nada más nos iba a separar de ahora en adelante.

-Te llevaré con Carlisle entonces. ¡Vamos! – me dispuse a pararme.

-¡No!- me detuvo- si alguien me va a transformar, quiero que seas tú.

-Emmett yo no puedo… No se si tenga la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo – movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Él me detuvo con sus grandes manos en mis mejillas. Me miró fijamente relajándome.

-Se que podrás hacerlo. – decía mientras corría su camisa, dejando el cuello al descubierto. Movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho dejándome paso para que mi ponzoña hiciera lo suyo. El sol terminó de asomarse por la pieza, dejándome a mí iluminada completamente.

Me acerqué a su cuello con una lentitud no digna de un vampiro. El olor a sangre fluyendo por sus venas se intensificaba, pero mi garganta de una forma u otra se fue acostumbrando a su efluvio. Además siempre cazaba más de lo normal cuando venía a verlo.

Me detuve a un centímetro de su yugular. Emmett tragó saliva e inhaló su última bocanada.

-¿Estás listo? – pregunté rosando mi aliento en su cuello, lo cual le puso la piel de gallina.

-Te amo – fue su respuesta y mi pase de admisión. Entonces clavé mis afilados dientes en su cuello dejando que la ponzoña saboreara la dulce gloria.


	19. Carta

**VEINTE AÑOS DESPUÉS….**

**Emmett's POV**

-¡Elliott, apúrate hijo!

-¡Ya voy papá…! – gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa. Ambos esperábamos a Rosalie que venía de la central de correos.

Veinte años habían pasado desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo. La mañana en que Rosalie me transformó fue lo más tormentoso que me tocó vivir, pero dentro de mi sufrimiento, sabía que algo hermoso me esperaba al final del túnel de llamas. Cuando desperté pude ver con tanta claridad a mi ángel que los recuerdos humanos me parecieron vagos y no le hacían justicia. En veinte años no me he terminado de asombrar de su belleza. Elliott crecía tan rápido. Ahora ya era todo un hombre. Hasta novia tenía. Una híbrido igual que él. Fue raro acostumbrarme a éste tipo de vida pero mientras tuviera a Rosalie y mi hijo a mi lado, nada más importaría… Todo era felicidad en éste hogar y así será por toda la eternidad.

**Carlisle's POV **

Era una hermosa tarde. Esme y yo disfrutábamos del día soleado en una casa bien alejada y privada que nos habíamos comprado en Florida. Era genial estar así con mi esposa, después de tantos años, abrazados como dos enamorados.

Hace ya veinte años que Rosalie, Emmett y su hijo Elliott se habían marchado para comenzar una vida como familia. Siempre los recordábamos con mucho amor ya que habían sido muy importantes en nuestra existencia.

-Amor, ya que estás en tu glorioso día libre – ironizaba mi esposa – tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-Ayer llegó carta…

-¿De quién? – pregunté intrigado.

-De Rosalie. – Dijo en su hermoso tono de voz de ternura – No quise leerla hasta que estuviéramos los dos presentes.

En eso saca un sobre de su bolsillo. Tenía grabado "Sr. Y Sra Cullen" con la perfecta caligrafía de Rose.

-Han pasado tantos años…- dije con nostalgia.

Esme me entregó el sobre luego de abrirlo. Saqué la extensa hoja y leí en voz fuerte y firme.

"_Queridos Carlisle y Esme: Hemos sido unos ingratos al no haberlos llamado antes luego de todo lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotros. Los extrañamos mucho. Elliott no deja de preguntar cuándo visitaremos a sus abuelos. Ya saben cuánto los quiere. Bueno, estamos viviendo en Noruega, en una gran casa que Emmett construyó. Está alejada de la ciudad, en una montaña. Elliott ya creció tanto cómo nosotros. Tiene la apariencia de un chico de 17 años y tiene a todas sus compañeras de colegio enamoradas. Aunque sólo tiene ojos para su novia. Si, Elliott ya tiene novia y es adorable. Oh,… Emmett acaba de pasar y me pide que les mande muchos abrazos de oso. (de esos que te dejaban sin aire Esme). Él nunca termina de agradecerte Carlisle, por todo. Gracias a ti nuestras vidas cambiaron rotundamente. Tenemos ésta maravillosa vida junto a Elliott, quien nos alegra los días. Somos felices gracias a ustedes. Es imposible expresar con palabras todo lo que sentimos hacia ustedes. No me queda más que decir que…¡GRACIAS! Por darnos una segunda oportunidad de vida. _

_Con amor… familia Mc Curty; Emmett, Rosalie y Elliott. _

_Pd: envío foto. Miren bien el sobre."_

Ella tenía razón. Aún quedaba algo más en el sobre. La foto que ella mencionó. Al verla, con Esme nos regocijamos de felicidad. Emmett estaba al medio de la foto. Con un brazo abrazaba la cintura de Rosalie y con el otro jugueteaba con Elliott. Los tres sonreían felices y supe por fin que había hecho lo correcto hace veinte años atrás. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber transformado a Rosalie en vampiro. Ellos tuvieron su segunda oportunidad de vida. Y más aún, ya que vivirían por siempre y su amor nunca terminaría, así como el mío y el de Esme.

-Hicimos lo correcto. – dije al fin.

-Así es…. No pudo salir de mejor manera.

Nos abrazamos y vimos la foto una vez más, recordando a nuestros amigos que ahora disfrutaban de una dichosa vida familiar. Una vida que sería para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EL VIDEO DE LA NOVELA, HECHO POR MÍ… ya que acá no puedo poner links, les dejaré mi fotolog como siempre… ahí estará siempre el link del video…**

**www. Fotolog. Com/ rosemmett_mtz (sin espacios obviamente)**

**VEANLO HASTA LA ULTIMA IMAGEN… ES PRECIOSA!**

**ABAJO AGRADECIMIENTOS Y ANECDOTAS DE LA NOVELA…**

**FIN? **

**NO… PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN LEER UN LEMMON (MAYORES DE 18) DE ROSALIE Y EMMETT Y SU PRIMERA VEZ COMO VAMPIROS… SIGAN LEYENDO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO…**

**LAS QUE NO QUIEREN LEERLO… BUENO… ÉSTE ES EL FIN!!!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la novela..! ésta como dije será la última en un tiempo…! Ya saben que si quieren, pueden pedir one shoots y yo los escribo feliz… (Me han pedido hasta el momento que narre que pasó con Rosemmett cuando se fueron luego de que Edward dejó a Bella y se fueron los Cullen… Intentaré hacer algo pero corto y que sea exclusivo de Rosalie y Emmett) **

**Ya saben, si quieren pedir oneshoots, búsquenme en Facebook : MissRosalie Hale Cullen y escríbanme..! **

**Besos y nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir mis novelas!!!!! Atte, nunirose.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ANECDOTAS DE LA NOVELA:**

**Uno; **La idea de ésta novela me vino a la mente cuando estaba en el auto camino al cine. Si.. yo no más pienso en novelas trágicas en un auto en marcha… ajjaja pero fue muy genial por que se me vino todo el argumento de una… La historia se iba desarrollando sola en mi cabeza y ¡¡¡NO TENÍA NI LAPIZ NI HOJA PARA ANOTAR NADA!!! … rogué para no olvidar la historia… y cuando fui al cine estaba lleno de cosas de LUNA NUEVA! Jajajajja y para peor.. dieron el tráiler antes de ver la película… Ahí dije "ok se me va a olvidar todo" ajskasjaksak asi que le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi querida Vasti "tengo una nueva novela rosemmett en mi cabeza" … al menos si se me olvidaba todo por el shock de tanto new moon, ella me recordaría de la novela… ajjaja…

**Dos**; La historia originalmente era solo de Rosemmett.. No pensé en incluir a Elliott por que la verdad no se me ocurrió en el momento… pero fue el review de una chica el que cambió todo… dijo algo asi como "ok Rosalie no murió, es vampiro, pero no podrá cumplir el sueño de esa hermosa foto" … y dije para mi… "quien dijo que Rose no puede cumplirlos?" Y ahí llegó Elliott! Xinini.. tan inesperado …

**Tres; **Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, ya llevaba como siete escritos y revisados… No los subí por que se cuánto les encanta el suspenso!! Ajjajajaja…

**Cuatro; **el nombre de la novela, UNTIL MY DYING DAY, fue inspirado en la película Moulin Rouge. La canción del video es de ahí y en muchas partes dice "I will love you until my dying day" (Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte)… Y pensé que le vendría justo a la novela por que…. Bueno.. las que la han visto ya saben porque… Pero las que no… véanla! Jiji es muy linda.

**Cinco; **Pensé en algún momento en incluir a Nicole, la enfermera, cómo una amenaza amorosa para Rosalie… pero eso traería un final triste ya que mi Rose vería a Emmett tener una vida normal y feliz y se iría… Sería un gran lio y bueno… ni yo sabría como terminarla así que la dejé más como una amiga y un gran apoyo para Emmett..

**Seis**, La novia de Elliott es Reneesme… jajajajaj pero shhh… no quería ponerlo (ok ya lo hice jajaja)… muchas saben el motivo por el cual no pongo a Ed y Bells… por que le quitan protagonismo a mi rosemmett.. y si ponía ahí mismo que Nessie era la novia de Elliott, algunos se preguntarían "y Ed y Bella" y yo me habría enojado y eso no es bueno ajjajajaja sonó amenazante eso…! xD… Pero bueno.. mis amantes de rosemmett no los lateo más con esto y espero que hayan disfrutado de los caps…

Y los que quieran seguir disfrutando EN GRANDE y quieren que solo termine de escribir para irse a leer el cap prohibido … jajaja ya váyanse! Jajajajajajajja los quiero!


	20. Cap Extra

Bueno éste cap extra lo quise hacer para que por fin Rosalie y Emmett terminaran lo que empezaron en la alfombra. Es bastante detallado así que si no quieren ser traumatizadas de por vida, salgan de acá!!!! Ajjajja… bueno… es el primer lemmon que haré asi que no prometo orgasmos múltiples xd! Aiii es mi primera veeeeez! Y con rosemmett!! Jsaajajajajja!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HACE VEINTE AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**Rosalie`s POV**

Había pasado un mes de la transformación de Emmett. Por fin se estaba acostumbrando a su estado neófito aunque le costaba mucho. Tenía sed y mucha. Una noche que él había cazado todo el día, por ende andaba muy pacífico, decidí llevarlo a una cabaña en medio del bosque, camino a Forks, que yo conocía. Había arreglado el suelo y limpiado todo para que pasáramos nuestra primera noche como vampiros. Estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía que podía pasar.

-¿A dónde vamos Rose? – preguntó impaciente Emmett.

-Es sorpresa. – lo seguí guiando hasta que nos topamos con la cabaña. Él me miró con pasión y lujuria y en menos de un segundo yo estaba en sus brazos.

-Te he deseado tanto. – susurró. – Nada me va a detener ahora para hacerte el amor Rosalie Hale. – su dulce aliento me rosó la cara haciéndome desearlo más. Abracé su cuerpo con mis piernas mientras él caminaba hacia la cabaña.

Sin dejar de mirarme con esa lujuria desbordada, abrió la puerta. Entramos y yo seguía atada a su cuerpo. Él cerró la puerta bruscamente y me apoyó en la pared. Me bajé y quedé a su altura. Emmett puso sus brazos como barreras contra la muralla para que yo no escapase. Como si lo hubiera intentado. Lo que más deseaba era hacerle el amor.

-Hazme el amor Emmett McCurty – le dije en un susurro. Sus instintos neófitos se desbordaron y me besó con pasión y fuerza. Mi cabeza chocó fuertemente con la pared, moldeándola con mi forma, pero no me dolió por supuesto. Las manos de Emmett bajaron por mi cintura y se movieron atrás, anclándose en mi trasero. Lo apretaba con fuerza por sobre la tela del jean. Mis manos también hacían lo suyo. Por debajo de la camisa holgada que traía, acariciaba su espalda, arañándolo cada vez que él me apretaba las nalgas o el muslo con fuerza.

-Rose… no sabes cuánto esperé para hacerte mía al fin. Lo que siento ahora es mil veces mejor que cazar. – decía entre jadeos y besos.

-Y eso que aún no empezamos – le sonreí empujándolo al suelo a unos tres metros.

Emmett cayó y se quedó tirado en el suelo. Caminé lentamente hacia él. Abrí mis piernas y me situé en su cadera, para luego sentarme sobre su pelvis. Pude sentir la gloria. Emmett estaba más que listo para mí.

-Aquí sobra algo… - dije mientras tomaba su camisa y la rasgué sin esfuerzo alguno.

Él se sentó para quedar a la altura de mi cuello, el cual empezó a besarlo, dándome mordiscos también. Un gemido se me escapó cuando sus manos se posaron de nuevo en mi trasero. Seguía jugando con éste cómo si amasara pan o algo. Sus dientes descendieron desde mi cuello hasta el escote de mi camisa, la cual sacó de un tirón, dejándola destrozada por el resto de la estancia. Me quedé en sostenes, los cuales también le molestaban.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó apuntando mi sostén rojo.

Mi respuesta fue un tirón de éste, dejando mi pecho al desnudo.

-Veo que no… - sonrió maliciosamente.

Emmett me tomó de los hombros y me tiró al suelo. Este quedó con mi figura marcada. Él se acercó a mi lado, agachado. Besó mi estómago y subía, mientras su pelvis se juntaba con la mía. Su lengua se acercaba cada vez más a mis senos descubiertos, los cuales lo llamaban a gritos.

-Próxima parada… la gloria misma. – levantó su cabeza para sonreírme.

Su boca fue directamente a mi pecho derecho. Su lengua jugaba y saboreaba cada centímetro mío. Mi espalda se arqueó de tanto placer que me daba Emmett. Sus manos seguían apoyadas en el suelo para no poner todo su peso sobre mí. Mis manos estaban libres así que decidí probar cómo andaban las cosas por ahí abajo.

Deslicé mi mano por su pecho perfectamente marcado, pasándolas por su abdomen. Solté la hebilla del cinturón para así tener acceso libre. Introduje mi mano lentamente para luego toparme con su perfecta hombría erecta por mí.

Eso me volvió loca, e hizo que le arrancara los pantalones de un tirón, dejándolo en sus apretados bóxer color negro. Su piel marmolea combinaba a la perfección. Y ahí estaba yo, debajo de un Emmett en ropa interior, deseosa de tenerlo ya.

Emmett al ver que yo estaba lista, bajó por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi vientre. Se sentó en cuclillas frente a mí y desabrochó lentamente mi pantalón. Con una delicadeza única, tomó mi pierna derecha y la levantó. Sacó el pantalón con una paciencia que yo no tenía.

-Me quieres matar…- le dije.

-Si… pero de pasión.

No necesité más palabras. Lo tomé de los hombros dándolo vuelta a la derecha, dejándolo de espaldas en el suelo. Era realmente hermoso. Su cuerpo musculoso marcado, su cara de deseo.

Me senté sobre él nuevamente, sólo que ahora con menos ropa. A penas mi calzón. Pude sentir lo que me esperaba. Lo había hecho cientos de veces con Emmett pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Era consciente de cada contacto suyo.

Emmett aún recostado, miraba mi cuerpo asombrado. Sonrió y llevó sus manos a mi calzón por la parte trasera. Metió sus dedos por los tirantes laterales y los bajó lentamente. Sus manos habiendo hecho lo suyo, subieron por mi espalda, tocando mi cabellera que estaba suelta. No se si era posible, pero el bulto de su entrepierna se sentía cada vez más pronunciado.

Decidí romper mi calzón, jalándolo con el mínimo esfuerzo. Me moví para atrás sin pararme, para dejar su bóxer en mis manos. Lo tomé de los lados y descendí. Volví rápidamente a mi lugar, pero ya no había más ropa que impidiera nuestro camino. Ahora volví desnuda.

Solté un grito de placer cuando mi pelvis se acomodó a la perfección con la suya. Todo lo que sentí anteriormente no era nada comparado con lo que tenía ahora. Emmett se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Sus enormes brazos me tapaban el torso mientras que mis brazos se agarraron a su espalda. Él empezó su vaivén mientras besaba mi cuello. Cada estocada me daba más placer que la anterior. Los recuerdos humanos quedaron chicos en comparación con lo que vivíamos ahora.

-Emmett … - jadié su nombre.

Él se levantó conmigo y me apoyó en la pared más cercana. Pude sentir la madera crujir en mi espalda. Me embestía con fuerza y lujuria. De pronto la pobre pared no aguantó más y cruzamos al otro lado, a una habitación pequeña que tenía una mesa de madera. Emmett me afirmó perfectamente mientras me besaba desesperadamente. Nada era resistente a su pasión desbordada. Entonces sentí la áspera madera en mi espalda. Él me había acostado en la mesa, mientras se subía conmigo. Le arañé la espalda mientras las estocadas hacían que la mesa se acercara cada vez más a la pared contigua a la rota. Por suerte del otro lado también había otra habitación así que no me preocupé de terminar desnudos en mitad del bosque.

Y cómo lo predije, la mesa topó la pared con fuerza. Emmett tenía sus manos en cada lado de la mesa y bueno, ya estaba toda astillada. De pronto la mesa ya no le servía y se apoyó en la pared, haciendo un agujero.

-¿Hay algo que sea resistente? – preguntó decepcionado pero irónicamente.

-Yo… - le insté a que me abrazara ya que no podía romperme tan fácil como a una mesa.

-No quiero dañarte – dijo descendiendo su vaivén.

-No lo harás… sólo haz lo tuyo. – le animé.

Emmett me hizo caso y corrió la mesa con su mano libre. La otra estaba atascada a mi cadera, afirmándome a él. Me lanzó en el suelo para tener más movilidad. Una vez más dejamos marcado el piso. Puse mis manos en sus caderas, avivándole el movimiento pélvico hacia mí.

Él besaba mi cuello y pechos de forma sincronizada. Lo tomé de los brazos y lo lancé contra la pared, girándolo sobre mí. Emmett chocó su enorme espalda contra la muralla, destruyéndola por completo, haciendo que los escombros cayeran sobre nosotros. No nos molestaron. Nada podía interferir en esos momentos.

Al darlo vuelta quedé yo sentada sobre él. Emmett tomó mi cintura con sus manos y hacía círculos con mi pelvis. Se mordía el labio de placer mientras mis manos se apoyaban en su perfecto pecho. Pude sentir como el climax se acercaba para ambos. Emmett aumentó las estocadas para terminar juntos. La presión se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Nuestro vaivén era insuperable por los trenes.

Gritamos nuestros nombres al sentir el máximo placer. Ambos respirábamos agitados, aunque era innecesario. Me levanté de su hombría, para luego acostarme a su lado. Él me abrazó mientras le hacía cariño a mi espalda.

-In-cre-i-ble – dijo Emmett.

-Recuérdame agradecerle a Carlisle por esto también. – dije maravillada.

-Por cierto… si vamos a dejar nuestro hogar así cada vez que lo hagamos… será mejor comprar un buen seguro… - reía Emmett.

No podíamos pedir más. Nos amaríamos con locura por toda la eternidad. Tenemos un hijo maravilloso que vivirá por siempre con nosotros. Era el sueño de mi vida pero cien veces mejor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así es como se destruye una casa con Rosalie y Emmett..!! jaajjaja… Graciaaaaaaaaaaas lectoras… cómo les dije es explícito pero tampoco fuerte… Así que espero que les haya gustado… No incluye tanta parte romántica.. y me explico porque… Emmett es neófito aún, y al contrario de Rose, que estuvo embarazada en esa etapa., Él esta vuelto loco con sus instintos y bueno fue más sexo que hacer el amor… fue una mezcla.. no se como explicarlo… pero algún día les narraré como se hace el amor con rosemmett ajksajskasaksja noooo no es un trío mal pensadas… (ok si nadie lo pensó me sentiré sucia de pensamiento ajjaa)

Espero hayan disfrutado el extra!!! Besos enormes, nunirose.

FIN!!


End file.
